The Commander and Her Convict
by Losa136
Summary: Several months have passed since Jack and Commander Lenn Shepard admitted their feeling for each other. Stories based between ME2 and ME3.
1. Happy Birthday Jack

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever! I appologize in advance if there are any missing words, typos, grammar problems, etc. I will try to catch them as I go. I wrote this because currently there aren't that many FemShep and Jack romance fanfics out there and the ones out there don't really show the soft and fluffy side of Jack after the romance scene. So please read and review, they're very welcome. So with out ferther ado, here it is.**

**Thanks! Losa136**

* * *

><p><strong>The Commander and her Convict<strong>

**Happy Birthday Jack!**

Commander Lenn Shepard was planning a party for Jack. Jack had never had one before; so Shepard had to be careful and not set the temperamental biotic off. She and Jack had been seeing each other since the mission to the Teltin Lab on Pragia; of which still gave Jack the most terrible nightmares, but not as often as they use to. She would always have Shepard walking on eggshells, but Lenn loved Jack so she didn't care. Lenn was on her terminal in her cabin when suddenly she heard the swish of the door leading to her cabin.

When she turned she saw Miranda standing there, remembering that she had asked her to come up to help her plan the party. She invited the people on her squad and their dates if they wanted, as well as Dr. Chakwas as a precaution. "Have you told Gardner the flavor of the cake yet?" Miranda asked.

"Yep, I just sent him the message. Is everything else set up and ready to go?"

"Yes, Lenn. All that is needed now is the Birthday Girl."

Miranda had become to be like a sister to Lenn, and was fast becoming to be best friends with Jack despite their rocky start. Lenn thanked her XO once again and returned to the terminal after she left. She soon decided to get a book of poems written by Tennyson. As a personal favorite, after hearing it so often from Chief Williams it kinda grew on her. In addition to that she also got Jack a blank book remembering the file she had seen a Liara's base. And last but not least a souped-up customized shotgun. Lenn would give her the gun at the party and give her the books later that night when they got back to their cabin.

Having the books sent to Kasumi so she didn't get caught by Jack, then she turned off her terminal and got into the shower and got ready for the party. She had told Jack that there would be a party in Kasumi's room/ bar with the whole squad, but didn't tell her what it was for. She came out of the shower, got dressed, and waited for Jack to come back up so they could go down together. Everyone knew that Jack and Lenn were together and it wasn't a secret that Jack was living in the captain's quarters instead of 'the pit' down on the engineering deck. Jack soon came through the door and even now Lenn's breath was taken away after so many months. Jack had changed so much since the day they first met.

Her dark brown hair was now long enough to cover half of her neck and instead of the straps she always wore, she had a new leather vest, a black low cut tank top, a pair of Lenn's old jeans (since it was like pulling teeth to go clothes shopping for her), and of course she had her combat boots on. She knew Lenn loved those boots. Then it was Jack's turn to be blown away. She noticed that Lenn had put on the dress that Kasumi had given her, and instead of having her lighter mouse brown hair up in the usual ponytail she wore, it was down and flowing around her shoulders. Jack was the first to speak. "Hot damn, Lenn you look fucking amazing."

"Thank you, Jack" she said quietly trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks, "you look great as well."

"So, are you ready to head down Lenn?"

"Yes, just let me get my shoes." She said.

They then left hand-in-hand for the elevator that would take them to the 3rd deck. They soon arrived at Kasumi's door when all of a sudden Lenn stopped Jack, stepped behind her and placed her hands over Jack's eyes, and said in a sultry voice "Don't get angry, but I have a surprise for you, and if you behave yourself I will reward you graciously. Ok?"

Jack nodded and replied "Promise?"

"I promise!"

Then Lenn guided her into the room and said "No peeking!" and walked over to Miranda who was standing next to the cake. Not knowing what flavor to get she had Gardner make a vanilla cake with white frosting which had a shotgun and a pistol depicted on it as well as in big black letters it said "HAPPY BRITHDAY JACK!" on it. She then said "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Jack opens them and everyone says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!' the look on Jack's face was one of shock and then a reddening of her cheeks to show her embarrassment as she stumbled over her words.

"What the FUCK is going on?" as she turned to look at everyone and then at Shepard. Shepard just grinned, walked over to her and gave her a kiss to calm her down and said.

"I knew you never had a birthday before, and that didn't sit right with me so, with a little help from everyone I set this up just for you." then in a whisper "Don't get too drunk or you won't be able to get your reward." As she pulled away she gave Jack a wink and Jack smiled. Soon the party was in full tilt. Then it was time for her to open her presents. Jack had asked Shepard if she could turn her old room into a tattooing parlor. Lenn knew it would keep Jack busy when she wasn't helping around the Normandy, or out in the field with her, so she had agreed. So, some of her presents were items necessary to start up her parlor. She said her thanks and on to Lenn's gift it was in a box and when she lifted the lid she had the biggest grin on her face when she pulled that shotgun out of it. After eyeing it for a few minutes she placed back into the box. Set it to the side, and literally knocked her lover over when she jumped Lenn and placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

Everyone was shocked at the way Jack had acted and then there was a fresh round laughter all around the room. And soon Jack said in a husky voice. "Thanks for the new gun, I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too."

Then after everyone sang happy birthday to Jack and ate their slices of cake, they all drank a little more, soon they all went back to their rooms. Now back in theirs, Lenn and Jack were laying on their bed with Jack curled up in Shepard's arms and she was drawing random designs on them. Lenn then realized she hadn't given Jack the books yet. "Oh, I almost forgot I have two more gifts for you." So she got up and reached under the bed for the box that Kasumi had placed there. Kasumi had cloaked out of the room to sneak up their cabin to hide it. Lenn soon found the box and said, "Now before I give these to you let me explain why I got them. A while back after we defeated the Shadow Broker, Liara had set up some terminals that she thought might be useful. I came across one that had happened to have a file on everyone on the squad and a few others as well. I was curious as to see what he had on you, so I looked and I noticed the poem you had tried to publish. It's a shame they didn't accept it. I thought it was quite good actually." At this Jack gave her a confused look, so she continued.

"So I got you this…" as she hands Jack the empty book, "This is so you can write down anything to your heart's desire." Then she grabbed the other book. "And this one has poetry written by Tennyson, he is a pretty good poet, he actually is Ash's favorite poet. Back on the original Normandy while we were fixing and cleaning our guns to pass the time she was always reciting it. Eventually it grew on me too so I thought you might like him too." Not knowing what to say because she was busy looking at the empty book. It was leather bound that was black her favorite color. Then she noticed that on the front and spine of the book in gold letters it read, 'The Works of Jack.' She then turned to her lover and threw her arms around her and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever given to anyone.

But soon the need for air arose and as they parted she said, "Thank you for setting this up, and showing me the true meaning of love."

"You're welcome Jack and until we find out what day is your actual birthday, every year we will celebrate it on this day."

"Ok, but next year can we celebrate it between the two of us."

"Of course Jack whatever you want it's your birthday after all."

Soon they were about to fall asleep when Jack asked "Lenn could you read one of Tennyson's poems to me?"

"Sure." As she grabbed the book, Jack snuggled as close as she could. She opened the book to Ulyllese. "This is my favorite." She began to read and when she done Jack was out cold. So gently Lenn moved her to her pillow so she could grab the other book and place both on Jack's nightstand then she gathered up the sleeping ex-convict into her arms. Placing her right leg over Jack's left, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep.


	2. Jack's Family? Part 1

**Jack's Family? Part 1**

The next morning as Lenn started to wake up she noticed her arms were in an empty space instead of around Jack then she heard the rattle of a chain and knew Jack was after the punching bag which they had specially made so it would have the full body of TIM on it. She only used it when she was angry so Lenn knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Jack stopped and turned around to look at her and said, "I wish I knew who and where my parents are."

With a light bulb going off in her head she said, "Hey remember that file that the broker had on you?" Jack nodded "Well besides the poem and some other things there was a transcript of a woman talking to a doctor who working for Cerberus. He had told her that her baby girl was dead. So she left in tears. He then called TIM and said that he had found the perfect candidate for the project." With that Jack's face contorted into rage and she did a roundhouse kick into his printed face so hard that it was sent flying all the way to the door, and with that instantly calming her down. Then Lenn spoke again "On a curious note I had asked Liara if she could find your mom and dad, if you had one, just in case you did want to find them and meet them when you were ready. I had planned on telling you soon but if you really want to meet them now I can talk to Liara and set it up, but it's up to you."

Jack smiled and went starry-eyed. "I will take that as an yes, now go take a shower and get your ass back in this bed, and while you take your shower I will call Liara to get their location." She followed Jack to their bathroom stopped and gave Jack a slap on the ass, which earned Lenn a rather rough punch to the shoulder, turned and called Liara. After she got the information she sent a message.

_**Dear Mrs. Kallen Walker,**_

_**My name is Commander Lenn Shepard and I wish to inform you that your daughter is in fact alive. She goes by the name Jack and is the love of my life. She has been through a great deal. We will be visiting your home soon. Please contact Liara T'soni if you need any information. **_

_**Until we meet,**_

_**Commander Lenn Shepard**_

_**SSV Normandy**_

After she sent the message she told EDI to set a course for Eden Prime. As Jack came of the shower she was picked up bridal style by Shepard and taken back to the bed, trying her hardest to look mad while chuckling. "We will be at Eden Prime in six hours, what do you think we should do to pass the time?" the commander asked in an impish tone.

"I don't know watch a little T.V., you can read some more of that book to me, or we could do this…" Jack said as she leaned up to kiss Lenn.

"How about we do the last one and work our way up?" Lenn purred.

"Sounds like a great fucking plan." Jack said as they landed on top of the sheets. "Hey remind me later to fix the punching bag." Jack said realizing that it was still against the door.

"Yeah, we'll have to fix that if we want to leave." After two hours of just laying in bed they finally decided that they should get up and get something to eat since they missed breakfast and it was about lunch time. So after going down to the mess hall and eating lunch, they came back up and sat down on the couch with Lenn in the corner of the L-shaped couch with her legs stretched out one way with Jack laying on the other end with her head on Lenn's lap. They sat there for the a few hours. Lenn sat there reading aloud from Jack's new book while also running her fingers through Jack's hair. Jack had fallen asleep after a half hour of Lenn massaging her scalp. Lenn noticed but just decided to read more softly. Finally Lenn had to wake Jack up because her legs were falling asleep. Jack sat up and rubbed her back to work out the kinks that had formed. Lenn then said "Okay, let's get ready to meet your family."

"Okay. What's first?"

"First you need to brush your teeth, and then grab my brush so I can do your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Jack you look like a _**Raggedy Anne**_ doll just more badass. I need to brush out the knots." Jack got up and did as she was told. As she was sitting in Lenn's lap while she brushed her hair she suddenly spoke.

"What else do you know about her? Does she have other kids; is she married, or something?"

"Well from what Liara was able to dig up, she had another little girl about three years after your "apparent" death. She is divorced from what Liara and I could piece together she never really got over it, and he left her for someone else. And you can't kill him, he died when the Geth attacked Eden Prime. So if it's any consolation, if he did become a husk I probably killed him on my way to the beacon." She said with a smile which made Jack crackle a little. "Your mother almost joined him if it weren't for you sister. She is a biotic as well and is just as strong as you are the only exception is she didn't have the experiments done to her, that and your mom never let her out of her sight like she did with you. She hasn't been able to trust anybody after you were taken and had a suspicion that someone or something would try to take her as well. She made damn fucking sure that your sister would be able to protect herself."

"What's my sister's name?'

"It's Trishiana, but she goes by Trish."

"One more question."

"What's that?"

"What was my name?" she asked in a quiet voice almost too scared to ask.

At this question Lenn pulled up her Omni-tool and found Jack's file. She showed to her girlfriend and said "Oddly enough your name is Jacqueline Anabeth Walker. I have no idea how you came up with Jack but its pretty damn close."

"Oh my fucking God." Jack said looking at the screen in front of her in disbelief. "Me neither, I don't even remember."

They soon arrived at the port on Eden Prime and hailed a sky-cab to ride up to Jack's mom's house. The ride there was making Jack fidget. Lenn hadn't seen her do that since the day they blew up the Teltin Lab. So in order to calm her down Lenn put her arm behind Jack and pulled her head until it was resting on her shoulder and she placed her free hand into Jack's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be okay, Jesus I haven't seen you this twitchy since we turned Teltin into a crater. Relax please."

"Yeah your right, I'm just really anxious."

"I know love, but could you stop with the fidgeting please."

"Okay, but what if she doesn't like me or what I've become?"

"She's your mom; she will love you anyways no matter what. But you should be aware that it might take her awhile to accept that you're alive, and let me tell you from first-hand experience that being thought dead really sucks besides you and both of the two Normandy's crew and non-human allies, there is only one other person I consider family, that is currently breathing."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Talitha; she lived on Mindoir like I did. But unfortunately, she was taken as a slave during the same attack that killed my entire family. She was about to commit suicide and I was asked to give her a sedative. She had been brainwashed and was terrified, she was so skinny I was surprised she had the strength to stand much less point a gun at me. I told her who I was and how I was there when it happened. She had asked me why I wasn't like her, 'broken', I told her that for two very, very long years I was, I was only eleven and just lost everything I had ever known. So I was able to get close enough to her and I convinced her to take the pill. Then she asked if she would have bad dreams. I just smiled, wrapped my arms around her, and told her that she would dream of a warm and happy place, and when she woke up she would be there. The last thing she said to me before she passed out was that she wanted to remember who she was before they took her and get back on track. I really wanted to talk to her when we were on the Citadel but with my resurrection and the Collectors I just haven't had time and I know she wants to see me as much as I want to see her to show me her progress."

"So trust me when I say that 25 years of believing you were dead is a pain that just doesn't go away in a few talks." Jack smiled thinking back when Lenn had said that to her. Then the cab stopped in front of the house that is supposedly to be her mom's. They got out and Lenn turned to Jack and said. "So are you ready Jacqueline?" Holding her hand out for her to take. Jack took it and nodded. Lenn leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then they walked to the door. Lenn ringed the bell and waited for the door to open.


	3. Jack's Family? Part 2

**Jack's Family? Part 2**

When it did open it showed a woman not much younger than Jack and had hair that was twice the length. "Hello, I'm Lenn Shepard of the Normandy and this is my girlfriend Jack. We are looking for Kallen Walker, is she home?"

"Who's here Trish?" Came a voice and a woman appeared, she didn't look anything like Jack or Trish.

But Trish answered, "These are the people you were waiting for."

"Oh, please come in so we can talk."

"Thank you ma'am."

Before they went in Lenn was already trying to figure out who she was so she set her Omni-tool to scan her in thirty minutes, she grabbed Jack's hand and leaned to the side of her head so they couldn't see what she saying and whispered "That's not her."

Jack moved to the other side of her head and said "I know." They walked into the home and made their way to the living area, and sitting on the couches there.

"So, as I said to your daughter my name is Lenn Shepard of the Normandy, and this is Jack my girlfriend."

"Yes I received your message, are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't sure." With that the impostor got up and walked over to Jack, bent down and examined her. _I have to give her credit she is a really good actress but not good enough. _Lenn thought to herself.

The woman spoke "You have my mother's eyes and your dad's rug of hair. Oh, Trish it is her. I would recognize her anywhere come and say hi to your sister." She flung her arms around Jack's neck and gave her a hug. Trish did the same thing as the woman only then, did Jack start to get misty-eyed. After talking for the half hour she had set her Omni-tool to scan she had noticed for the sixth time the woman had looked at the hall that led to Trish's and Kallen's bedrooms.

Then her Omni-tool did its scan. Putting on her stoic commander face she said "Sorry I forgot about that, my Omni-tool scans every thirty minutes for devices that are listening in on our conversation." She watched the woman for any reaction. "I'll turn it off until we leave." As she checked it she kept her face emotionless, looking up again she said "We're all good, but it seems my XO is trying to contact me I need to find out what is the matter, Jack you better come too."

"I know Miranda wouldn't call unless it was important, we'll be right back." Jack said as they got up to go to the kitchen. "Okay what's the plan, I definitely can tell she is not my mom. She is way too nervous and she is doing that shifty eye thing I use to do when I first got on the Normandy."

"Well I know you haven't mastered the Stasis move yet and I haven't even completely remastered the moves I know so I need you to tell Trish to come in here so I can find out where your mom is and where the necessary materials I need are located. While I am talking to her, you will wait for my signal to point your birthday gift at her head." A nod was her response.

"Hey Trish, can you come here for a moment?" Trish came in and Jack left to go sit where she was previously and began to talk to the impostor.

"What's up Lenn?"

"Trish, drop the act I know that woman isn't your mom, do you know where she is?"

"She is tied up in her bedroom, that woman got here an hour before you did. She said that she was here to get you and Jack for Cerberus."

"They must have had someone in place just in case Jack came looking for you guys. But they didn't realize that Jack and I have come a long way since the Collector mission ended. So, I know you are a biotic like your sister but she can't do the Stasis move that well, do you think you can hold her long enough for me to tie her down so we can get the both of you out of here?"

"I think I can, but not for long."

"Okay that's good. Where is your duct tape and do you have a rag to stuff in her mouth?" Trish nodded and went to one drawer and handed Lenn the roll of duct tape which she placed in the back of her pants, then Trish went to another and handed her the rag which she hid in a pocket. When she finished Lenn spoke "Okay wait for my signal. Don't worry about anything, Jack and I have been a team for a long time, we won't let you or your mom get hurt." Then Lenn pointed for Trish to go back to her seat. She opened her Omni-tool to send Jack a message.

**Jack, your sister is going to do a stasis field on that woman then I am going to tape her arms and legs together and gag her be ready. Once I'm done I will take Trish back to her and your mom's rooms, get your mom, and have them grab some clothes and heirlooms since their not coming back here and we are going to take them and the impostor back to the Normandy. **She sent the message, and called for the shuttle so it could be waiting for them in the front of the house, and she walked back into living room. "Is everything alright?" the woman asked.

"Yes it soon will be, Trish if you would be so kind." Trish began to glow and, as soon as, the woman was trapped Lenn ran over and started to tape the woman's legs and arms together and shoved the rag into her mouth, Jack walked over and did her thing, which was to scare the living piss out of people. Lenn said "I have given her permission to end you if you move. You picked the wrong family to mess with, so just sit tight." Then she signaled Trish to show her where her mom was. They finally came to the door that led to Kallen's room, when they entered they found Kallen all tied up on her bed.

"Mom, are you ok?" Trish asked as she rushed over to her mother's side, pulling the cloth out of mouth.

"Yes I am fine. Are you Lenn, where is my little Jackie?"

"Yes I am Lenn and she's in the living room, doing what she does best. Now I need you two to grab some clothes and whatever is important to you, make sure it is absolutely necessary because the shuttle is small." As she cut Kallen's bonds and they went to work grabbing clothes, family heirlooms, a few pictures, and a small book that looked like a photo album. Once they were finished Lenn guided them back to the living room. "Okay everyone is ready, I'll grab her. Let's go home Jack."

"Lenn, do you think we should knock her out?"

"Yeah good idea go ahead, it will let us get to the shuttle faster. You take your family to the shuttle." Then Jack struck the woman in the head with the butt of her gun. Lenn slung her over her shoulder and motioned for Jack to take the lead as she guided them to the waiting shuttle outside.


	4. Jack's Reunion

**Jack's Reunion.**

They all made it inside and Lenn unceremoniously dropped the impostor in a corner, turned around and said "Okay we're off to my ship and our home the Normandy, so have either of you ever come into contact with any aliens before?" They both shook their heads to say no. "Alright once we get aboard Grunt our resident Krogan will take that to one of our holding cells." She said pointing to the unconscious woman. "While we go up to our room to drop off your stuff then head down to the mess hall for some grub and a talk with Miranda. Just so you know what to expect we have an Asari Justicar named Samara, a Turian named Garrus, a Drell named Thane, a Quarian named Tali, a Salarian named Mordin, but just call him Professor, and the rest of my squad is human. There is Jacob, Zaeed, Miranda, and Kasumi." Lenn added.

"Don't forget Legion, our Geth." Jack added. That caught Trish's attention "Oh don't worry about him, he just stays in the AI room until he is needed." Trish relaxed. They soon arrived in the hanger of the ship and were met by Grunt who waited for everyone to get out before retrieving the woman.

"Grunt make sure she doesn't have any tracking devices on her." Stepping off the shuttle she pressed her ear piece "Joker get this tin can moving right now, plot a course for Hanglaz I need to talk to our favorite Prothean Expert about getting Jack's family somewhere safe and hidden."

They made their way to the elevator first to that captain's cabin then to the mess hall. Grabbing Miranda from her office they all sat at one end of the tables. "Okay Miri what else do you know about the project in Teltin?" Lenn asked

"Why, did something happen?" Miranda asked hoping she wasn't right.

"Well a woman had our mom tied up in her bedroom and had me try to deceive you into thinking that she was actually our mom." said Trish.

Miranda just stared at her until Jack said,"Yeah but it is impossible to pull the wool over Lenn's eyes." She smiled and grabbed her lover's hand. "We need to find out why she was there in the first place."

Lenn said returning the smile. "But for now it is time for the reunion to commence, Miri I will talk to you later."

"Aye, Aye Commander." Miranda said as she went back to her office.

Lenn said "Okay let's have some dinner and then head back up to the loft, there is a lot less prying eyes up there." With a unison nod they got in line to get dinner, they headed back to their table, ate and headed to the elevator. Once up at the cabin they all sat down on the couch. Jack was the first to speak.

"So how are we going to do this, because for the fucking life of me I am at a lose."

"Jacqueline Anabeth Walker, watch your langue around your sister." Kallen scolded in the true motherly fashion, which made Jack grimace and Lenn wear a shit-eating grin.

"You should have heard her when she first got here. She had a mouth that could make the most grizzled war-vet blush; this is relatively mild since then." Lenn said.

Kallen just looked at Jack then at Lenn and back again. Then she said "How did you know that woman wasn't me?"

"Well first of all when Trish had answered the door she had asked who was there, I had sent that message so you knew we were coming, so I was expecting the question 'Is it them?', then when she made herself visible I saw nothing that would show resemblance between a mother and her child, but when I saw Trish I could of sworn I was looking at a younger version of Jack, and while we were talking every so often she would look at the hallway that led to your rooms, it seemed like she was expecting you to get loose and reveal her. Even Jack knew she wasn't you, by the way your acting has improved quite a lot babe."

"Thanks Lenn I had a great teacher." Jack said with a smile.

"So... anyways when she said that I started to formulate the plan. Knowing Jack hasn't quite mastered the Stasis move and I have barley remastered any of the ones that I can do, to even think I could do it would be a bad idea altogether. Even with this handicap we were still able to get you both out. You did a good job Trish as well."

"Thank you for believing in my ability." She replied.

"Well if you are anything like you sister which I can tell just by looking at you that you are, you most definitely would have been able to do it." Lenn commented.

"So how did the two of you get together?" Kallen asked, "With all that has happened in both of your lives I'm surprised you would even talk to each other let alone date."

"Well when we first met on the Purgatory I was just a convict with a whole lot of issues, was very bitter, and had a very short temper. It has taken Lenn coming down to my old quarters after every mission she brought me on and then some to even admit what I just said. I was always angry; I honestly thought she was just trying to get in my head. She did things that I wasn't use to because for all my life on the run I was used for various reasons. She would come down and ask me about my time in the lab or something else about me and believe me there were times when I did want to kill her, like this one time when me and Miranda got into a fight Lenn had come in when I had just bioticly thrown a chair at Miri and started to yell at us. I had told her what happened then Miri said that I was a mistake and before I could get my hands on her, Lenn came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around me which pinned mine to my sides so I started to thrash around, she is stronger than she looks.

The next thing I know I'm being dragged back to the elevator where she brought me up here and dropped me on the couch. I was furious and just when I was about to go after her, she simply said in her command voice 'Sit, shut up, stare at the fish, and listen.' Then in a calm voice said she understood why I was mad and I was about say something but she gave me the look she uses for the people she shoots at. That look was cold I knew if I didn't do as she said I would be out the airlock in a heartbeat so I just when back to staring at the fish tank. She told me about Akuze and how she the only one left of her unit or so she had thought when she found out that someone else from her unit was alive. She found out that he was a test subject as well and it was Cerberus that was running it. When she found him, he was a mess she tried to get him to come with her but he was too far gone and he raised his pistol to his head and killed himself before she could do anything. She told me she didn't want to see me end up like he did. He couldn't let go of his anger and in the end it got him killed, but I wasn't about to let her win. She must have saw me getting agitated because she then locked the door, grabbed me by the straps I use to wear and dragged me to her bathroom over there where she used her own biotics to turn on the shower and made sure it was ice cold, then she pushed me in.

Then she said "Feel that, that's what it felt like when I died this is what you will feel if you continue down this path. Now when I turn off the water and hand you a towel and let you pass that door I want you to leave everything that has happened in your past behind you and never go back. Then I followed her out and she let me go back to my hole to let me think about what happened. This was when I first realized I was falling for her." She said with a smile.

Lenn continued smiling back "Yeah but let me you it was like pulling teeth because we both were just as stubborn as the other. First thing I did was, I had this punching bag specially made to have the Illusive Man's full body on it and designed so if she hit it with a biotic punch or kick it would be completely destroyed..."pointing to the said item hanging in the corner. "and had it originally set up down in her old quarters and told her to use that instead of the crew and ship. Then once a day I would make sure that together we would go meditate with Samara and after she would sit and watch me as Samara helped me remaster my biotics. Like my old squad mate Liara would during my hunt for Saren. Then after missions I would send her up here tell her to turn on some quiet music, take a shower, sit on my bed, and meditate while I talked to Miranda and write my reports. When I was done I would grab dinner for the both of us and come up and gave her food that I got while I took my own shower.

When I came out I would eat on the couch, if she wanted me to sit with her she had to ask and only when she asked. If she demanded I would get up, pick up her tray, place it in her hands and tell her to go to her hole to finish eating. I have a very low tolerance for people that have little to no manners but I have a lot patience to teach them. I always told her that if she wanted my company later she was to ask Kelly to tell me that she would apologize and ask if she could come back up to talk and I would let her. I kept doing this for months and every once in a while she would slip up and quickly fix her mistake before I had to say something."

"How did you know that it would work?" Kallen asked.

"Well there was a time when I was exactly like Jack, granted I didn't go through the same… um, stuff but never the less I was just as bitter. I was only ten years old when my family was killed by the slavers that attacked Mindior and found out that I was the only one that was alive that wasn't taken. The Alliance marines that arrived had found me near the charred corpses of my own mother, my older sister, and my little brother. That was the last time I cried, well in front of another person alone or not. Being with Jack helped me remember the times I would spend with my family. Sure I have my friends from both Normandys but none of them really know much about my past except what they read on the Extra-Net. As to answer your question, when I first met Jack I could see similarities between my old self and her, it brought me back to a time a couple months after the attack.

I was in counseling to keep me from bottling it all up. My 'doctor' used similar techniques but hers were more gentle than mine, and no offence to you babe, all you knew was years of anger and abuse whereas I only lost my family, your pain was way worse than mine and with you being as stubborn and thick-headed as you are I had to adapt them to your needs. So you basically got the marine version." That comment earned yet another punch to her shoulder to which she just smiled and she pulled Jack to her and continued. "There were times when I couldn't take her with me and I know being cooped up in her hole-in-the-wall would give her time to think on the bad things that has happened which could've made her do a complete 180 on everything she has been able to let go. At least when she's up here, or out there on the field and not in her hole she didn't have time to truly remember them.

There were times when she was up here had fallen asleep while I was had some paperwork over at my desk she would start screaming and yelling in her sleep and depending what she said I could tell which one she was having. The lab was the most frequent. So instantly I would run over wrap one of my arms around her so couldn't accidently use a shockwave, use my other arm to lift her up so I could sit down and put her head on my shoulder. I would hold her until she stopped and during the whole time I would whisper in her ear that she not there anymore, that she somewhere safe and warm with someone that loves her and would never let her go back or never make her go back. Sometimes after she stopped thrashing she would just cry, and other times she would entangle her arms and legs with mine but eventually she would fall back asleep.

So knowing that being stuck here and not being able to stretch ones legs I also had to make sure that the both of us stayed sharp so when I would come back we would have a full contact sparring secession down in the cargo hold and depending on how sore I was already it would determine how much padding I would need. I knew full well it was going to hurt like hell but I knew she needed something to keep her head clear. After months of doing the same process over and over she had asked for some time to think, I never thought she would feel the same way so if she just wanted to be friends I would bury my feelings but one night my whole squad left the Normandy so Joker, our pilot, could run tests on some new tech we acquired. The ship was ambushed by the Collectors. They got everyone except him then we headed right for the Omega-4 we got there blew up the base, saved the crew, and cut ties with Cerberus with no causalities. Since then the only thing that really changed was Jack herself."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

Then Lenn turned on her Omni-tool looking for something. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. "I took this still from my HUD footage the day she came aboard." She said as she showed them a Jack that was bald, that had nothing but belts that covered her breast on her top, and a padded jumpsuit from the waist down. They just stare at the still then at Jack and back again. They were in awe of just how she was able to change her. Then Jack yawned so Lenn said "It's getting late why don't we pick this up during breakfast. Jack you should show your mom and sis to the crew quarters and get them settled in."

Jack got up as well as Kallen and Trish who grabbed their packs "Ok, I'll see you in a few, babe." Jack said after kissing Lenn. She left with her family in tow. So now being alone for the time being she turned on some soft music. Soon Jack returned.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah and you were right, Trish is just like I thought I would have been if all this shit hadn't happened."

"That's good, and you have the chance to get to know them better because it will take a few days until we reach Liara's base."

"Thank you so much Lenn." Jack said walking towards her.

"Honey I told you months ago that you were worth it and that hasn't changed at all." Lenn replied as they got closer, then they kissed slowly stripping away their clothes then Jack said, "I love you Lenn, thank you for finding them."

"I love you too, Jack, and you don't have to thank me, I know what it's like not having a family and I have been without one for so long, but you're my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Then things got fuzzy as they tumbled around in the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this Chapter is so long. I have never written a Fanfic before so your comments and advice is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading <strong>

**Losa136**


	5. Old Memories and Some New Part 1

**The Old Memories and Some New Part 1**

Later that night Jack was lying on top of Lenn just listening to her heartbeat, when all of sudden Lenn started to giggle. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Just wondering how embarrassed you're going to be when she shows me your baby pictures. You are aware that the eldest gets the most baby pictures right?' She said now laughing her head off. "I mean seeing little baby you running completely naked or you having a bowl of spaghetti on your head smiling with no teeth. That would be hilarious." Now they both were laughing. Then things started to settle when Lenn said half asleep with one hand running fingers through Jack's hair and her other arm wrapped around her back "Hey Jack?"

"Hmm…?" Jack replied.

"Did I ever tell you I had a cat once?"

"No you haven't. Why?"

"I was just remembering while I was living in an apartment on Earth my roommate noticed that I wouldn't talk much, or really do much all together. So one night she came home but she wasn't alone, I saw her come in and noticed that she was holding something that looked like a giant ball of cotton that had all sorts of colors then I hear a faint cry come from the ball. I look at her with a confused look she had forgotten that lived a Mindoir for most of my life so I didn't know what she was holding. She explained to me that it was called a cat, that they common pets on Earth. She said that I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge me then she handed me the cat." Now smiling "I named her Patches, she was the fluffiest, fuzz ball you could have ever seen, she also had these really big eyes that I swear could see everything that I tried to keep hidden from everyone else. Every morning I would wake up and she would be right where your head is at usually it was the mornings after my nightmares about my family I would wake up with a red face and eyes from all the tears. She was there and her eyes seemed to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I swear if still had her when I first met Miranda I bet that would have melted that heart of ice right then and there. Man did I spoil her." She said with a chuckle.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I was thing of that first morning when I woke up to find you on top of me and just staring at me with your own big eyes. I believe that you Miss. Walker had to have been a cat in a past life."

"Lenn go to sleep damn it." Jack said.

"Yes Queen Patches." Lenn giggled.

Jack just stared at her obliviously getting upset that she not sleeping.

"Ok, ok goodnight love." Lenn said as she pulled Jack up so head was in the crook of her neck turned and kissed her on her forehead.

Jack wrapped her arms around Lenn's neck. "Goodnight babe." She whispered. That was the end to a really great day. The next morning Jack wakes up in Lenn's arms with Lenn humming a song from a long time ago and is running her fingers up and down her spine.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, how did you sleep?" Lenn asked before kissing Jack.

"I slept pretty good way better than when I was using that cot."

"So do you want to shower together or alone today?"

"Let's go together today." Shy says while stretching. Lenn started to giggle again. "What?" Jack asked with her hair now partially covering her face.

"You stretch like a cat."

"I guess you were right last night I most of have been a cat in a past life."

"With the way you move, I've got a feeling that you were." They got up, took their shower. Jack had started to get comfortable having someone else in there with her. Then they got dressed and sat on the couch since breakfast wouldn't be ready for another 30 minutes.

"So what happened to Patches?"

Lenn had a sad smile "Old age. My roommate had given her to me when I was 11, I didn't have any other family so I was put in a foster program but nobody wanted me because I was so quiet so I was given an apartment that was near an Alliance Recruitment Center, and they gave me a roommate who nobody wanted as well."

"What was her name?"

"Evelyn but I called her Vee. She was so nice even though she was ex 10th street red. She was going to sign up to become a soldier to get money for college to get a degree in psychology to help kids like me and the ones that suffered other forms of abuse. The things I used to help you came from her head. She was like my second mother and she was only a year older than me, but since she grew up in the slums she had to act like she was ten years older. During the day I would go to school while she worked over at the recruiter office then after school I would work as well they would pay us so we had money to do laundry or get clothes that fit but they provided us the food, electricity, cable, and water. They knew Vee was in hiding so they made sure she had to go outside as little as possible. We would come home from work and she would start to make dinner while I sat the table and did homework. We would eat, then we'd sit, and talk about mine and hers past I would always have Patches on my lap when I went through the memories. The funny thing is she waited a year to sign up to become a marine, and she got her GED when I graduated. We had everything we needed already to go and we walked into that office to sign up. We were able to stay together through boot camp the only time we were separated was when I went on to become an N7 officer but I always kept in contact with her."

"What happened to her?" Jack almost too afraid to look at Lenn as a tear rolled down her face.

"Thresher Maws and Akuze is what happened. We had been for almost nine months only to be reunited a day before the mission. That night I was feeling uneasy, I felt like I wasn't going to see Vee anymore after the mission was over. I had told her about it. She was feeling the same way." Then Lenn reached up behind her and took out her pony tail and showed her the ring Vee had given her and said "That night she had given me this ring, told me that it belonged to her mother and that it had been in her family for years and said that she was most likely will never have kids of her own and she always thought of me as a daughter. She said if anything were to happen to her and she couldn't be there for me when I happened to have an episode, I was to look at this ring and remember everything she taught me. She also told me that if she did end up leaving that she would always be here and here." She said pointing to her head and heart. "I had this on my tags by the time we got on Akuze. We had set base camp she had gone to bed while I was on patrol. When all of a sudden a Maw came out of the ground taking a few tents with it and it gave this blood curtailing screech, I just stood there in shock. The thing was twice the size of the one we fought on Tuchaka.

I heard Vee scream my name and I ran to her then we ran like our asses were on fire, they picked us off one by one until we were the only ones left. I saw that the shuttle was not far but I noticed she wasn't beside me anymore, but she was behind me. I was yelling at her to move but then I noticed that the back of her armor was gone and the sink on her back was blistering it looked so painful I figured she got hit by acid just a few moments before and she was trying to keep a strong face for me she knew she was dying but she wanted me to live so, about twenty meters from the shuttle she grabbed my arm, hugged me and said "goodbye Lenny-Bee and see you on the other side" then she turned me around and bioticly kicked me in me in the ass and sent me flying. I landed face first about five feet from the door but I was too weak to move the people in the shuttle rolled me over and dragged me in but just as the door closed I heard her yell into the comm. "I'll tell your family you said hi."

I was taken to the med-bay as soon as I got back. When they discharged me I went to the darkest place I could find when I got there I collapsed and cried then I got up and started to punch the hull, I fractured my hand and I only stopped when I saw her ring. I saw her in my mind watching as the acid ate away her flesh and at the smell of it, I started to feel nauseous and the tipping point for me was when my mind flashed to the burning bodies of my mother, sister, and brother I ran to the toilet and threw up everything until I was only dry heaving. Eventually I collapsed from exhaustion. One of the female crew found me passed out on the floor hugging the toilet for dear life. I couldn't keep anything down for two weeks so I had to be put on an IV. I started to recover physically but I was emotionally closed off. A year later I was assigned to the original Normandy in line to become the first human specter. Then I began my hunt for Saren. Hey remember when I told you about Talitha?" Jack nodded.

"Something when I help the people that needed it the most I swear I can feel both of them standing next to me, and sometimes out of the corner of my eye would see one of them smiling at me. It depended on the person I helped, if I helped the law enforcement to catch a dangerous criminal or some seriously sick bastard like when I helped Garrus kill this twisted doctor I would see my real mom, when she was alive she was a cop. But in times like when I helped Talitha, and you I would see Vee sure if she was alive she would have yelled at me for helping you blow up the lab, but it was what you need to do." Lenn shifted so she could look Jack straight in the eye and said "Listen never, ever take your family for granted never let them go without a fight, and most of all always protect them. I took my blood family for granted and it nearly destroyed me.

With Vee I could not protect her I couldn't fight to save her, I couldn't even save Kadian on Virmir. When I heard Ash was on Horizon, if I could have I would have jumped out the airlock. We didn't sleep together but she is my best friend sure I am close to Wrex, Garrus, Tali, and Liara but Ashley was the only one who could get close to me without being burned or maimed, even Joker knew better than to fuck with me. She was the only one who understood she has a mom and three younger sisters. Just before I was killed I had made one final request to the Alliance. I asked them to call Ashley's Grandfather exactly what he was a hero because he did the right thing to keep his people alive, and that Ashley be promoted then not to punish any future Williams that what to join, she had done so much for me so as a specter I made sure it would happen. I was going to tell her the night it was official but before I could I ended up spaced and alone again. Two years later I finally get the chance and I can't tell her because she thinks I'm a traitor.

I understand why she called me that but it still hurt a lot. Then that day we walked into Liara's office, hearing her speak those words with that much coldness I thought Benezia, her mother came back from the dead. Let me tell you even though you couldn't tell that voice scared the ever living shit out of me, because it was Liara's voice. Sometimes people asked me why I thought of my squad as my family or go as far as to ask which role I had given each of them. For the first Normandy I would say; the doc would be my wise aunt, Joker the annoying little brother I just barely tolerate, Garrus is like my big brother, Tali and Liara would be my little sisters, Ashley would be my twin (A Williams stubbornness is a force to be reckoned with), Wrex would be my war-vet uncle always telling stories of his battles, and Kadian would be another brother but unlike Garrus you could tell him your secrets to, he was a man of a few words. Garrus he was the one you ran to if the school bully stole your lunch money."

"What about the new squad?" Jack asked

"Well I would consider Samara my grandmother of some sort and the rest of them as my weird as hell distant cousins expect Thane, he toke over Kaidan's role."

"And me?"

"Hmm… that's a hard one." She replies thinking hard "Well I have spent most of my life feeling half complete the only times I spent complete where when I was Mindoir with my family and when I was living with Vee on Earth, but from the day I met you and every day since I felt whole again and I sure as hell am not going back anytime soon. I might not know what is to come but what I am sure of is I **do not** want to spend another day without you by my side." Then Lenn got up, stood in front of Jack got down on one knee and said "I wish not to remain in the past nor worry about our future, someday I will have to go and stand trial but until that day comes I have had one question on my mind for the past week or so, but helping you find your family helped me remember mine. So Jacqueline Anabeth Walker I give my heart, soul, and every fiber of my being to you in exchange would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Lenn Marian Shepard?"


	6. Old Memories and Some New Part 2

**Old Memories and Some New Part 2**

**A/N: I would like to give my thanks the people that took the time to read my story and comment. I also must extend a giant thanks to Gemini1179 for helping me edit and correct my chapters. Thank you fans and Gemini for commenting I hope you enjoy it.**

**With love,**

**Losa136**

* * *

><p>Jack just stared at her, a single tear fell and she said "Yes I will marry you." Lenn smiled as she slipped Evelyn's ring onto Jack's finger and jumped up, picked her up so Jack could be held bridle style as they kissed and Lenn spun them around and started to laugh soon Jack joined in, the whole cabin as filled with laughter. They laughed until it hurt too much to continue then Jack said "So what are you going to do with your hair now that you don't have the ring?"<p>

"I think I'm going to keep it down, the only time it is ever down is when we're in bed and that one time at your party."

"Yeah that's a good idea, sometimes when we would talk some of your hair would cover a part of your face it was just enough to make you look mysterious and incredibly sexy."

"Ok down it is then." They kissed some more, they were still kissing when Lenn looked at the clock which read 0830 "Oh shit we were supposed to meet them in the mess a half an hour ago." She said as she scrambled to adjust her shirt and hair. Jack did the same thing then said as they walked into the elevator with their fingers entwined,

"This was so worth being late."

"So how many jaws do you think will hit the floor when they see you wearing that?" as she pointed at the ring.

"I would imagine quite a few."

"Who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor?"

"Miranda and you?"

"If I can get past her stubbornness I want Ashley there. And your mom can give you away."

"So when do you to do the ceremony?"

"In exactly three months on Christmas Eve."

"Why on that day?"

"Because ever since I was a little girl I had always dreamed about marring the one I held closest to my heart and waking up with them on the most magical day of the year, and yes my dear I am a hopeless romantic."

They walked out of the elevator and into the mess and everyone was there. Jack leaned over and whispered "Don't tell them yet I want to ask Miri first if she'll be my maid of honor."

"Ok, go ahead" with a nod Jack walked towards Miranda.

"Hey Miri can I talk to you over by the elevator?"

"Sure Jack" Lenn watched them walk away then counted in her head.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

There came a squeal of joy then "Agh, Lenn help!" Lenn just smirked and walked over to find Jack on the floor with Miranda on top of her with a death grip and said,

"Let me guess she said yes." Jack rolled her eyes and nodded since she couldn't speak. "Okay Miri there is no need for crushing my wife." she said giggling. Miranda released her hold on Jack and got up and waited for Jack to get up before she ran over to Lenn and jumped on her but whereas Jack didn't know what was going to happen Lenn knew exactly what she was going to do. So when Miranda jumped Lenn caught her with one arm and used her momentum to spin them around once and placed her back on the ground. Miranda looked a little disappointed she didn't knock over Lenn like she did Jack so Lenn said, "Sorry Miri the only person allowed to get me on my back is Jack." As she smirked. Then they all walked back to the mess and saw everyone staring at them. Kallen got up with a smile on her face and she said,

"Congratulations. I am so happy my little Jackie found someone." Everyone else was still confused.

"Jack go ahead and show them and brace yourself." Jack showed the ring to everyone then it was Trish that ran over and jumped but Lenn was able to keep her from hitting the ground when Trish glopped her.

"Hey be careful she just recovered from Miri's attack and she's a pain in the ass when she has a concussion. The lack of sleep will be more harmful to me since I share a bed with her." Laughter filled the air then Tali had ran and glopped Lenn, this however made her fall on her side and Jack said,

"I thought I was the only one allowed to get you on your back."

"First of all I'm on my side and second I was expecting Miri to try to do the same thing but not Tali." she said as she got up and pulled Tail up off the ground and gave her a hug and there were more hugs and some handshakes. Finally Jack and Lenn sat with her family ate and talked. After awhile Lenn said "Well that was exciting and unfortunately I have to go run the ship. Jack go show them around and talk. I also will try to get a hold of my favorite Alliance Marine."

"Think she is going to chew you out?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less but I think she'll change her tune when I tell her the news."

"Good luck Hun."

"Thanks I probably will find you later if she doesn't kill me with her stare first. I am going to need a lot of caffeine to get through this." With that Lenn left, leaving Jack with her family.

"So where do you want to go first, Deck 4 or start here or up on deck 2?"

"I want to start by talking to that Quarian Tali, She's so cool." Trish said

"Okay, what about you mom?"

"I need to go find something in our things I don't where I packed it, but I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

"Okay bye mom." They said in unison as Trish dragged Jack to the elevator. Kallen went back to the quarters. Lenn had just finished her check list of her daily things to do. Now she was back in her and Jack's cabin sitting in front of a Holo-screen. Suddenly it flickered and it showed Ashley without her bun.

"This is Ashley Williams."

"Hey Ash, its Lenn.'

"What do you want?"

"Look Ash I know you're mad at me for working with them but it was a necessary evil but that's not why I called you."

"Then why did you?"

"I called you because I want my best friend to be standing next to me when I get married."

"You're getting married, to who and when?"

"Her name is Jack; you might remember her as that bald headed woman with all the tats and a terrible temper." She nods "Yep that my girl except she less violent and has more hair."

"And when is it?"

"Christmas Eve. So will you stand by my side?"

"Hell yeah I'll do it. It's not every day your best friend gets married."

"So when would you like to come aboard and help plan this?"

"Well where are you heading now?"

"We're going to Hanglaz to visit Liara to relocate Jack's family and possibly Tali has finally came up with a device that Liara can use so she can leave her den for a long time and I don't know why she doesn't ask that Drell friend of hers to take control for a little while, she going to run herself thin again."

"Yeah I remember when I sometimes went to check on her, she'd be asleep at her desk and I knew those chairs aren't the best to sleep in so I would wake and help her to her cot but damn was she adorable sleeping there. You know before everything fell apart I was trying to work up the courage to ask her out but after your death she disappeared."

"That's because she searched high and low for my dead frozen ass. She's the reason why I was able to come back and yes she did give my body to them but it was either them or the Collectors and I personally saw what they did to the colonists it was a fate worse than death to be a part of the building of a human reaper. But I don't want you to be mad at her, Lord know I have yelled at her enough but I also have to thank her if she hadn't done this Jack would still be in a Cryo cell or worse and I would still be a Shepardsicle."

"Well if you have forgiven her then I can as well. Hey are you refueling soon?"

"We should be there by 2100 want me to call in a favor."

"Actually there is no need I don't know how you'd react but I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead Ash my trust in you has not changed."

"Okay," she says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm a Specter now."

"A Specter well damn your father and granddad must look like grinning fools up in Heaven, and I know you earned it after all the bullshit you were put though."

"I thought you would be mad at me…"

"Nonsense Ash besides the N7 training we are exactly the same that's what made us best friends in the first place."

"So how do I find you?"

"You're going to have to call Liara, I had her place a tracking device that only can be picked up by her computer so she knows where I am all the time, it's just a safety precaution just in case TIM decides he wants a little revenge, and I know Jack is just itching for him to rear his ugly head so she can rip it off his shoulders."

"Ok I will see you soon." Then suddenly Jack came walking through the door and walked over to Lenn. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Ash this is my fiancé Jack Walker. Jack this is Ashley Williams."

"It is nice to meet you under better circumstances."

"Yeah Horizon wasn't the best place for a reunion that's for sure." Jack replied then Lenn said,

"Okay Ash go contact Liara to get our location and tell her all of us will be visiting very soon."

"You mean once I get aboard you're going to play matchmaker between me and T'soni."

"Among other things yes, can't have my best friend dateless for the reception now can I?"

"I suppose not, thanks skipper you might end up becoming my translator when I tell her how I have felt about her for years." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah poetry can only go so far, right? Especially when we're talking about Liara who might not grasp what you are trying to say."

"I'll talk to you guys later no doubt she's wanting your attention, I can see it in her eyes." Ash said laughing. "Yeah see you soon. Bye Ash." and the screen went black as the call ended. "So what did the family think of the ship, Love?"

"Trish was very excited. She was really happy to talk with Tali, I think she has a crush on your 'little sister'."

"Do you think Tali has any idea about this?"

"If she noticed anything she hasn't showed any signs can't see her face because of her damn bucket."

"What about your mom?"

"She said she had to find something in her stuff so she went back to her room." Jack said,

"So now that we're alone and in our room what do you want to do before dinner?" Lenn asked as she leaned towards Jack so her breath hit Jack's face making her shutter.

"Ummm… how about we pick up where we left off this morning?" Jack said in a low voice.

"Oh, I like that idea very much, well come along Miss. Walker." Lenn said in her 'Come hither' voice.

"Of course _Commander_." She replied as she wrapped her arms around Lenn's neck and kissed her. Lenn placed her hands on Jack's hips and pulled her closer. Jack reached for Lenn's shirt and pulled it over her head along with her sports bra, and Lenn did the same. They continued to kiss when Lenn pick the smaller woman up so she could wrap her legs around her waist, carried her love to their bed and set her down on the bed before she crawled on top of her straddling her hips, and without breaking their kiss Lenn used biotics to yank Jack's pants off along with her underwear. Jack let out a very girly squeal and said "You know two can play at that game?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my badass biotic fiancé." Then Jack flipped them around so she was on top and activated her own biotics to yank off Lenn's pants, Lenn just giggled as they continued. Lenn flipped them back and started to kiss and suck on Jack's jaw line, then her neck, to her collarbone, and then she nipped and sucked on Jack's left breast while her left hand kneaded and flicked her right. With her free hand she ran it down Jack's body until she came upon Jack's aroused sex. She slowly stroked her clit up and down then push two fingers inside of her,

"Fuck yes… ahh…right there…oooh… Lenn." She continued to pull and push them back in making sure to hit Jack's g-spot every time. Jack just moaned and writhed under Lenn's touch then she felt her clit being tongued, her ass being penetrated, Lenn's fingers pumping in and out of her gaining speed, and felt Lenn use her biotics to knead and tweak her breast at the same time which made her cum fast and hard. "Lenn I'm cumming, **FUCK**!" she screamed as she got a handful of her girlfriend's hair in her fist. Lenn slowed down and began to lap up her juices, then kissed her way back up to Jack's lips so she could taste her orgasm. Jack flipped them again but she also flipped herself so they were in the classic 69 position. Jack repeated what Lenn had done to her. They continued until they had no strength left, so they laid on their bed covered in a layer of sweat with a smile on their faces.

"Well that was exciting as always my love."

"I can't feel my legs and I don't even have the strength to go to dinner."

"I agree. Edi can you tell Kelly to bring Jack and me some food and leave it at the door please?"

"Of course commander, anything else?"

"Yes, tell Kallen and Trish if they want to come up and talk after dinner they can."

"Yes commander logging you out." A few moments later they heard the door chime and from the other side Kelly said,

"I brought the dinner you requested commander. I hope you enjoy your evening with Jack. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Kelly!" they said in unison. "Man she is the best yeoman anyone could for." Lenn said as she put on her robe to retrieve their meals. Sitting back down on the bed and handing Jack her food they relaxed against the head board and began to eat, soon after they finished they hopped into the shower. Once they were done getting dressed they went back to the couch and picked up where they left off in Jack's book except this time Jack sat on top of Lenn with her body low enough so she rest her head on Lenn's shoulder. Lenn had one hand holding the book open while the other was stroking the ex-con's stomach. She knew that always made her purr. Then the bell chimed and Lenn said "Who is it?"

"It's Kallen, I came alone. Trish is with Tali, can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Then Kallen entered looking a little nervous.

"Mom what's the matter?" Jack asked with concern still sitting on top of Lenn.

"Nothing Jackie bean I found what I was looking for though." She said as she made her way to sit by Lenn and Jack. "In my side of the family all the girls are given a locket of whatever shape their mother chooses that has the letter of their first name on it for their 21st birthday, I have also heard you celebrated your birthday a couple of weeks ago. You know what, you actually partied a little early because today is your birthday and here is your locket." She said as she handed her daughter the box. "It has been sitting in that box for 25 years waiting for you so put in on." Jack opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw her locket looked like a dog tag, she looked at her mother with a confused stare. Kallen noticed and explained "You were always a fighter Jackie even when you were inside me and no bigger than my fist I swear you thought my kidneys were punching bags." All 3 of them laughed then Kallen said "Inside on one side there is a picture of me with your sister and father. I know he left me, he did it so he wouldn't have to deal with my paranoia of losing Trish the same way you were. I can't say that I blame him I ended up pushing everyone except your sister away because of it. So you should at least know what he looked like."

"Just out of curiosity what shape is Trish's?" Jack asked

"Her locket looks like an attack drone because even though she has a talent in biotics like you, she'd rather prefer being elbow deep in engine parts and other stuff of its kind. Even as a kid if she wasn't doing her studies she would be in her workshop/room tinkering away. That is probably why she likes Tali so much. It took her almost three hours after you showed us to our room before she fell asleep just talking about the engine and what Tali showed her and even about Tali herself."

"Like what?" Lenn asked

"She kept going on and on about how beautiful her suit was and the same thing for her voice. She loves her accent a lot."

"That is what everyone says after the talk to Tali. If you get her nervous enough she starts to stammer and fiddles with her fingers it is so cute." Lenn giggled remembering on both Normandys she would go talk to Tali and it didn't take long for her to blush.

"So anyway Jack why don't open your locket. Oh, just so you know all of our lockets were designed so it can hold two pictures traditionally it would be a picture of whom you came from and the other is up to you. The family side cannot be change but the other is meant to change as you got older like when I first got mine it had your grandparents and I put one of just your father and I. When I had you it was a picture of the three of us on the day you were born. You were then taken and I had Trish, after you father left it was just the two of us and now doesn't have to be any more. If it is okay with you I want to take a picture of the four of us."

"The four of us?" Lenn asked

"Well I have to have my daughter-in-law in the picture. You are a part of my family now so you will be in the photo as well."

"Then I accept."

Jack nodded her agreement and she opened the locket her eyes widen when she saw the face of her father. He looked like Zaeed just younger and without the crazy eye and scar. She showed Lenn the locket and her eyes widen just like Jack's. Jack looked at her mother and asked "Mom did dad have an older brother by any chance?"

"Yes he did and he was a merc, but he died."

"Do you know which one he was in?" Lenn asked

"He started the Blue Suns with some asshole named Vido."

"Yep that has got to be him."

"What is it sweetheart?" Kallen asked as she started to get concerned. Lenn spoke in her calm voice,

"Come with us there is someone you need to meet." With that they got up and went to the elevator to head to the 4th deck.


	7. Old Memories and Some New Part 3

**Old Memories and Some New Part 3**

They arrived and walked over to Zaeed's quarters. "Hey Commander, what's up?" He asked while standing in his usual spot.

"Zaeed did you have a younger brother who got married and had some kids?" Lenn asked,

"Yes I did he died during the attack on Eden Prime. He changed his name at my request to Walker I think, why?"

"Because your sister-in-law and nieces are on this very ship that's why." Lenn replied. If he wasn't confuse when the three women entered his room he was now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack walked up him planting herself right in front of him, and then she lifted her new locket and opened it to show him the picture of her father. Still confused he looks at the picture inside her locket then he looked over to Kallen and it finally dawned on him, "K-K-Kal, Kal is that really you?" She was a little unnerved by his one eye but she could recognize his voice.

"Zee, my god! It is you. I haven't seen you since I was 18."

"So that means Jack is my niece." The women nodded to him, scoffing he said, "So where is the other one."

"Trishiana is with Tali over by the engineers." Kallen replied proudly.

"Well let's go get her and head up to Kasumi's room for some drinks." Lenn said as she laughed.

"I hope she restocked that bourbon." Jack said with an impish smile.

"Jack if you have more than six shots of that stuff you will be banished to the couch until we get to Liara's." Lenn said with her 'command' voice which left no room for arguing.

"Why are you telling she can only that many?" Her soon to be mother-in-law asked, as they walked out of Zaeed's room to go get Trish and Tali.

"Well after destroying the Collector Base we all went to Kasumi's room to celebrate, that's when your lovely daughter here thought it would be funny to drink a whole bottle of bourbon that had a really high proof. I think she only drank about two-thirds of it because the next thing I know, I'm chasing her around the crew deck while she running around with nothing but her bra and underwear with a sheet she stole from Kasumi's bed tied around her neck. By this time she's screaming at the top of her lungs "Na, na nah, na, Batgirl, Batgirl." She keeps screaming it for almost an hour, but I finally caught her ass with my biotics. I had to drag her back to the room to grab her clothes and give Kasumi her sheet back and we retired for the night. The next morning I was dealing with a side of her that I would rather prefer not meeting anytime soon."

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad." Jack sighed.

"Babe remember when I told you, that you can be rather difficult sober or possibly after already having a couple shots" She nodded, "Yeah well those to me seemed to be like a walk in the park compared to the hangover that stuff gave you."

"How bad are we talking?" Kallen asked.

"Severe bouts of nausea, her describing a headache where it felt like someone cracked her skull and was using rib spreaders to rip it open more, oh and I can't forget about her even shorter temper than usual. She made sure I remembered that part because she dislocated my shoulder while I was trying to get her to sleep it off. It was not a pretty picture. Every time she would run to the bathroom I would rub her back during her dry heaves but sometimes as soon as I touch her, she would flare her biotics and I would have to activate my own just in case. After that I had made her go back to bed so I could go make her a special recipe that my best friend Ashley made for me one time when I had a serious hangover. She got pissed because I told her what to do, and she tried to leave the room.

I wasn't about to let her loose on the crew so I had to lift her into the air with my biotics, and yelled 'KNOCK IT OFF JACK! Go after the punching bag if you want but you are not to leave this room.' I put her back down and left while locking the door just in case. I went down to the mess and made her some ramen that had her favorite meat and veggies and a special ingredient I actually had to challenge Ashley to hand to hand for her to tell me. Then I put it in a bowl and went back up, as soon as I get out of the elevator I could hear the chain on the bag rattle and I thought I was safe. I was dead wrong, because as soon as that door unlocked and opened I had to jump out of the way to avoid the bag that came flying at me. She knows I really hate it when I leave her for five minutes to do something and come back just to dodge that damn thing," She sighs and continues.

"I just can't find a chain strong enough to withstand her bio-kicks and punches. The strongest that I have found so far can only take three maybe four hits depending on how much she puts behind anyways I dodge the bag again and lifted it to bring it back inside the cabin then I made her sit on my lap, gave her the ramen and while she ate I rubbed her head and back…"

Jack continued "After I finished the ramen I was feeling a little better, but because of the hangover I got pissed because she locked me inside so I put the bowl down, I start to yell at her and I tried to hit her. But I forgot that when I get hangovers it would slow me down and normally we are equals in our reaction time so when I tried to hit her she was already out of the way. She had gotten behind me, grabbed me, and somewhat roughly threw my ass on to the bed then jumped on top of me and pinned my wrist on either side of my head and stayed far enough away so I couldn't head butt her. I continued to try and fight her but she had more endurance from her training to keep me in place. So I was just wasting energy and I ended up exhausting myself and once I stopped she rolled to the other side of the bed so she could regain her breath. We were both tired but before we fell asleep again I punched her with all I could in the shoulder and said 'Don't fucking lock me in here again.'"

Lenn rubbed the indicated shoulder and said, "And I just pretended to act like it didn't hurt, when it actually left a bruise there for a month and it was the same arm I had used to catch her before she fell to her untimely demise back on the Collector base. Even though she doesn't weigh much using one arm to find something to grab a hold of to stop the both of us dislocated the one I caught her with and nearly did the same to the other. It still gives me problems from time to time, but I brought it on myself. I should have stopped you when you got half way through that one bottle but watching you run around like that was so worth what I had to go through.

Zaeed can back me up on the bruise she gave me because he, Jack, and I had trained on the gun range the next day and I couldn't even hold my assault rifle right because she bruised it so bad." While Jack and Zaeed talked to Trish, Lenn whispered into Kallen's ear "If you and Trish want to see that moment I recorded it on my Omni-tool, you have got to watch it just don't tell her I have it. Its prime blackmail material for when she acts up." Kallen whispered back,

"I want to watch it send it to my Omni-tool. I'll show it to Trish later." They both giggled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Zaeed asked with Jack, Trish, and Tali in tow.

"Oh I was just telling her about that time when I came down to talk to you and you were talking about that time in the Krogan DMZ and you wished you had someone like Jack with you. What was it you called her?"

With fear in his good eye he said "I said I wished I had a 'Destructive little bitch' like her." Jack just looked at Lenn then back to Zaeed and said with a shrug,

"Eh, well I can't blame him for speaking the truth now can I? I will that slide once _Uncle_ Zee." Zaeed made an audible gulp when Jack looked at him with her 'fuck with me, I dare you' smile plastered on her face. A few moments passed then everyone broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yes ma'am!" Was all Zaeed could manage to say.

"So let's go up to Kasumi's, grab some bottles, and head to our cabin." Lenn said,

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm not in the mood to be chasing your cute drunk ass around the crew deck and I don't think everyone would enjoy your loss of volume control when everyone is trying to sleep."

"Can Tali come too?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Tali shut up and come with us." Jack said.

"Okay." she replied and they headed up and did just that. Now sitting and enjoying the alcohol as they laughed. When EDI's voice came over the intercom, "Commander there is a woman here at the refuel station that wishes to come aboard."

"That has to be Ashley. Thanks EDI, I will be right down to greet her."

"Understood Commander, logging you out."

"Well I have to leave for a bit I will be right back." She said as she picked up Jack so she could stand and leave. Now down in the CIC she makes her way to the airlock which is in the end of the decontamination process. The doors open to show Ashley Williams in her specter armour and her hair down.

"Welcome aboard Operations Chief Williams." EDI greeted and left Ashley confused.

"That's EDI our onboard AI and don't worry she part of my crew and I trust her." Stopping Ashley from interrupting her. "Come on let's get your stuff to your quarters and head up to my cabin for drinks and you can met Jack and her family. Oh, and Tali is up there too so hurry up."

"Aye, Aye skipper lead the way." She replied as Lenn guided her to the elevator, they dropped off her stuff, went straight back up to the cabin, and walked in. Ash stopped at the steps and Lenn went to stand next to Jack.

"Ashley you've already met Jack and you remember Tali but there are so new faces here." She said as she pointed to each of them "This is Kallen and Trish Walker, they are Jack's mother and sister. And this old man is Zaeed Massani, gun for hire and Jack's uncle. Everyone this is Operations Chief Ashley Williams the woman that helped me take down Saren along with Liara, Tali, Garrus, and Wrex."

"Hello Ashley." They said in unison.

"Well Ash come down here and celebrate with us." Jack said as she sat back down on Lenn's lap. She did come down and she walked over and went over to Tali to give her a hug.

"How have you been Tali?"

"I've been great I almost got exiled if Lenn wasn't with me." Trish just nodded to her and she returned the gesture. She walked over to shake hands with Kallen and Zaeed and said,

"It's an honour to meet one of Lenn's new squad that helped her defeat the collectors and her fiancé's mother."

"Thank you Ashley" Kallen said.

"It's great to finally meet one of the people that help her take down that reaper." Zaeed said.

Ashley sat down next to Lenn and Jack and had a drink of the stuff Jack was drinking and she coughed as the stuff burned down her throat. "God what is this stuff?" she asked Jack replied with a smirk.

"That is the best Bourbon I have ever tasted."

Lenn said as she help Ash get control of her breathing "Go easy on that stuff or you might end up like Jack did and most alcohol doesn't affect her like this stuff did." Ash gave her a questing look, "Don't ask, but long story short let's just say she got so drunk on this stuff instead of falling asleep it made her strip to her knickers and run around thinking she was a comic book super hero. The next morning I was mauled and bruised, but it was totally worth it."

"How did you deal with her hang over? From what you told me she has a really bad temper."

"Oh I still have my temper I just use that punching bag over there in the corner if I need to get violent." Jack said,

"Then how did you bruise Lenn?" Ash asked.

"I let my guard down when we were about to fall asleep. From now on if that happens I am going to wait till she's out cold before I fall asleep."

"Yeah, I guess you have to. So Trish, are you a biotic like Lenn and Jack?"

"Yes ma'am I am and I'm as powerful as my sister."

"Wow that's saying a lot." Jack said with a proud smile.

"How did everyone react to the two of you getting engaged?"

"Well Miranda, my XO and Jack's Maid of Honor, knocked the wind out of her when she jumped her."

"Yeah and Tali knocked Lenn over after Miri tried and failed."

"Wow you knocked Lenn over?"

"Yes I did." She replied proudly.

"Yeah she came out of nowhere and glopped me like fan-girls would in comic conventions." Lenn said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Lenn since Ashley is here now why don't you tell her what you were going too before you know what happened." Jack said as she nudged her elbow into Lenn.

"Yeah I think your right. The next few months are going to be hell."

"What is it you need to tell me, Lenn?"

"Well Ash after we defeated Saren I had used my Specter status to get your family off the Blacklist and for your granddad to be called what he really was, A Hero. He saved a lot of lives and I made sure the Alliance made it official. I wanted to make sure you had all the same possibilities I had. The night the SR-1 got attacked was the night I was going to tell you, and I never had the chance. Then there was Horizon and we were at each others throats so if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me and probably would have said I was just trying to kiss your ass, and I wasn't about to send a message. No, I had to tell you this in person. It makes me mad I had to wait this long to tell you."

"What... your the one...why?" Ash sputtered out.

"Because remember when we were talking earlier when I told you we were exactly the same except for the N7 training." Ash nodded "Well I wasn't kidding, you know I was on Akuze, and you also know about Mindior, and that I was the only one left alive on both planets. Remember Eden Prime you were the only one left of your unit and the pain of loss just like me and everyone in this room. What they did to him was wrong and to not be able to move up the ranks because of your last name and not because of your skill is even more so. Besides I just lit the fire, it was your ability that got you promoted and was made a Specter."

"Wow, thanks Lenn that means a lot."

"There is no need to thank me. You've always been like a sister to me in more ways than one and I have always taken care of my family. Take Tali for example, she was almost exiled from her home. I was her defender at the lame excuse of a trail. It was only about their war with the Geth. One of the Admirals wanted to blow them up, another wanted a peaceful compromise with them, and the last one wanted to make them slaves again none of them cared about Tali or the fact she just lost her father as evidence of telling her right in the middle of the trail."

Then Tali piped in, "She got so mad that when they asked her what evidence she had found on the Alliri she calmly walked up to the podium and started to yell at each of them. When she finished she looked back at me and I could see that one vein that pops out of her head when she's pissed through her helmet."

"I was also able to convince them not to go to war with the Geth by showing them how well she and Legion get along, sure it hasn't been easy but I made sure everyone on this ship had been taken care of. That also went for you, Liara, and Wrex because even though you guys couldn't come with me I did my best to help each of you. For you I'm going to help you talk to Liara and I did that previous stuff, for Liara I personally took down the Shadow Broker for her and saved her friend, as for Wrex I'm still trying to figure out how to help him."

"Hey speaking of the over grown alligator, how is he? Does he approve of Jack?"

"He is Head Clan leader of the Urdnot and other clans, and yes he approves, he was totally blown away after Grunt's rite. He couldn't believe that someone like Jack could help me and Grunt take down a Thresher Maw with her old attire, biotics, and a shotgun and have not a single acid burn on her, let alone still be alive."

"I would have been pissed if I did get hit, it would have messed up my ink."

"Yes it would have and not only that, you would have been in more pain then ever before. Their acid is nasty stuff. Not only that I don't think I could go through with what could have happened. I know you weren't afraid about dying but that would have been a very slow death and all the pain you have experienced from your years in that lab and on the run combined would still pale in comparison from it. If that alone could break me then the flashback to Vee and that night would have killed me."

"Who's Vee?" the gun for hire asked and everyone but Jack looked at her waiting for an explication.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys. Here is my 7th chapter for you if you still wondering about the mystery woman she be back in the next chapter possibly. I not quite sure though. Please Read and Comment. Reviews are very welcome. Well until next time.**

**Losa136**


	8. Preparations Part 1

**Preparations Part 1**

She took a deep breath, and hugged Jack closer to her. She then began the story, 20 minutes later she finished telling everyone what she had already told Jack. "Wow, I wish I could have met her." Ash said. Silence ensued, _It was nice to have company for once_ Lenn thought to herself _It's_ _defiantly doing wonders for Jack, She's so more civil in public now_ she continued to think when Zaeed broke her train of thought "Well I think it's time to hit the hay, I'll escort Kal and Trish to their room." and Ash said as she walked over to the sleeping Qurian "I'll carry Tali to hers, I don't have the heart to wake her." As they got up to leave, Lenn said "Kallen can we speak in private for a moment, Zaeed go ahead and head down with Trish this will take a minute." He nodded and went into the elevator with everyone else, leaving Lenn and Kallen in the hall. Waiting until both doors were closed Lenn activated her Omni-tool. "Here's the vid I promised you and I am also sending a specially encrypted address to you as well so you can call Jack anytime you want. If we're not here to answer, you can inform my yeoman Kelly Chambers that you want to talk to Jack and I will make sure she calls back ASAP." Kallen smiled and nodded "Thank you so much Lenn for helping her. I truly believe you two are perfect for each other." Lenn smiled and Kallen continued "You know I did contact your friend and she sent me a vid chip of Jack in that prison before she came aboard."

"Yes I know which one you speak of, I have seen it as well."

"Well anyway, when I saw that vid and I see Jack as she is now I just can't believe how much you helped my little girl for the better." Kallen started to look sad and continued "I know you are going to war with the Reapers, but can I make a request?"

"What is it?" She asked with a confused look and placed her hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder. "Just bring her home, please that's all I ask. I lost her once, I ABSOLUTELY refuse to lose her again."

"I promise, I also made a promise her that I will always be there for her, that even when I go on trial I will keep her safe even if she refused it. We will have our happy ending. That I will **make** sure of."

"Thank you so much. Oh, I almost forgot your engagement present." She handed her a bag that Lenn just noticed she had been carrying since they left to find Zaeed. "This is for both of you from Trish and me."

"Thank you Kallen. Now I think it's time we both hit the hay."

"Yes I agree. When are we going to arrive to Hanglaz?"

"We should be there by 1600 give or take an hour. Good night Mrs. Walker." Lenn said with a bow of her head and a smirk on her lips. "Good night to you as well Commander Shepard." She replied stepping into the elevator while armed with their gift walked back into the loft, over to their bed, and sat next to Jack who cuddled closer to Lenn. "What's in the bag?" Jack asked "Your mom didn't say, she just said it was an engagement present so let's see what she gave us." She said as she reached her hand in and pulled out the small photo album Kallen had grabbed on their way out of their home. Lenn had smiled wistfully when her eyes landed on the book. On the cover it read "Jackie's Baby Book' Jack sat up and said "What's a baby book?" Lenn looked into her eyes with a small smile and said "A baby book is what parents use to document the important milestones in their children's development."

"Like what?"

"Some things like their first step, first word, first haircut, or first tooth. It all goes in the book so when their kids are adults and no longer living with them, they crack these open to remember the times that they were needed. Their sad because every morning they wake up they no longer have a kid or kids running around the house as superheroes, cutting class, or getting caught with the boy or girl they were dating as a teen, and doing a whole bunch of other stuff you shouldn't do as a teen. Ahh… those were the good old days." Lenn said looking far off into the distance. "How would you know?" Jack asked and Lenn smiled while still staring at the far wall.

"Becky was 16 years old going on 17 before she died. We shared a room because the prefab unit was only so big and she would sneak out at night and I would cover for her so she could see her boyfriend and hang out, and I myself wouldn't sneak out per say but sometimes…, I already told you I had a few girlfriends before you right?" she nodded and Lenn continued "Well sometimes I would cut classes with my girlfriend at the time and we would sneak over to the football field to make out because I would have to work right after school, it kind of made it hard for me to stay in a relationship because of it but I always made sure I caught up the next day. Some days I would ask my boss if I could leave early so I could spend time with her and usually he would let me."

"What did Eve have to say about that?"

Lenn smirked "She told me where to find the best restaurants that were near our place and wished me luck always saying that I needed someone else to talk to that wasn't her or my cat."

"Wow she sounds really cool."

"She was, Jack. Do you want me to tell you about her?" She nodded and lay back down and closed her eyes to picture Evelyn and Lenn took a deep breath and began "Ok let's see if I can remember. It has been a long time since I last tried to remember her. We lived in a nice part of San Francisco but since she was a part of the Reds beforehand so she actually came from the Mexican slums." She started to giggle and Jack gave her a questioning look. Lenn saw and snickered, "Sometimes if I pissed her off enough she would yell and swear at me in Spanish and I didn't have a translator so it was just gibberish until I had saved enough to buy myself one and boy was I surprised. So when I got it I hadn't told her about it and I purposely mad her mad because she would always said the same thing whenever I did."

"What was she saying?"

"She would say 'You are such a pain in my ass, why do I put up with your bullshit' or something along the lines of 'That girl is going to be the fucking death of me'… or something else like that." She said with a slight grimace. Jack noticed and she grabbed Lenn's hand to hold onto it and gave it a gentle squeeze and Lenn continued. "She was always a few inches taller than me, and she had short black hair that she always had cropped like Kasumi's. Her eyes were emerald green with small flecks of what looked like gold in them. She had a tat on her hip slightly above the pants line only visible she wore her gym clothes. It was the Reds brand and she also had another that was over her heart, it was rose with a heart inside. She got it when her best friend and crush Rosa was killed by a rival gang. The next day she left the gang and became my roommate/mom. She had a lovely shade of bronze skin tone. She also had a lot of battle scars but there were two that were visible all the time. The larger started at her right eyebrow, over the bridge of her nose and ended just under her left. The other was across her throat where a rookie tried to take her down. And when she spoke to you, if you had done something wrong she never used a harsh tone only, one filled with kindness and made sure you never repeat you blunder. That's pretty much it, so let's take a look in this book, shall we?"

"Okay" and they did so for almost an hour when they had to stop because they could no longer keep the words or pictures from going blurry. As they settled down to fall asleep Jack spoke wearily "Hey Lenn, do you think we could visit Talitha soon? I want to meet her."

"I don't know Jack, we will see after we get your family to a safe place and get Liara out of her den for Ash and our wedding."

"Christ, I never thought I would be getting married, let alone to you."

"Honey I love you, and that will never, **ever** change. Now let's go to bed I'm pooped."

"Do you think I will have a bad hanger over like last time?"

"No, you will probably have a minor throb behind your eyes and maybe a little bit of nausea and that's nothing that a head massage and coffee can't fix. Now shut up and let me go to sleep, my beautiful, badass biotic fiancé." She said as she kissed her lips. "Alright I love you babe" she replied "And I love you sweetheart. Always will." She said after changing into her night clothes, which was an old N7 tee shirt and matching pair of gym shorts, and climbed into bed. Jack followed with nothing but her shirt that was twice her size. Lenn warped her arms around Jack's waist and pulled her closer. It was not long till they fell asleep, and Lenn began to dream. She was her 11 year-old self again, crying among the burned bodies of her family. Suddenly the bodies arose and spoke to her. "Lenn, why have you forgotten us? Why are you still alive, you were finally with us." She looked up and said in her per-adolescent voice, "I still have things I need to do. I miss you guys so much." Their burned faces contorted into rage at that statement and started to come towards her, when Evelyn and Kaiden appeared between them, Evelyn looked at her with sad eyes and said "I tried to save you from this, why are you thinking about this now?"

"Vee, I don't really know, maybe I'm afraid of losing Jack, like I lost all of you." Kaiden just stared at her and said "Why did you leave me with the bomb?"

"Kaiden, I tried to save you both. I always thought of you as my brother." Vee looked at her and noticed something she had only seen when Lenn talked about her family. "Do you love her? Is she the one?" She looked at her after standing to her full 11 year old height, wiped her eyes and replied, "Yes I do. I am going to marry her, I even gave her your ring as a promise that I always will." Vee's eyes lit up. Lenn didn't know why.

"Does she know about all of us?" Christa, her mother asked speaking for the first time. "No, not all of you, not yet. I have told her about Vee..." pointing to her second mother "... and I talked about your career. I have been telling her a little at a time."

"Lenn do you miss us at all, do you even think about us?" her sister asked, "Oh Becky, of course I miss you and I think about you, Johnny, Mom, Vee, and Kaiden every day. I miss all of you so, so much." Her little brother Johnny spoke as he hugged his big sister "Ok Le-Le, just don't forget about us." she sighed as she let go, "Johnny I never could, even if I wanted too. All of you helped me become who I am today. Mom you taught me laws and principles Vee the stuff you used on me, I used to lead my future wife away from her path of destruction, Kaiden besides Ashley you were the only one I told my secrets to."

"What about me and Be-Be."

"Johnny you gave me the ability to tolerate Joker's antics. Becky you taught me everything else I needed to know, I hope I get to see you all again." Vee smiled and placed her hand on Lenn's shoulder looking like she did before Akuze and said "Lenn you will see us again but that is a long time from now. Now go live your life and make us all proud. We will be waiting Lenn." She was now at her rightful age and hight standing tall as she watched each of them fade away with a smile on their faces and looking as they did before they were taken from her. "Goodbye everyone. I love you all." she said through her tears of joy. Then she heard her name being called over and over "Lenn... Lenn wake up." She smiled and called out in her dream "Coming my love." and she began running through the blackness. As she starts to wake she can feel Jack shaking her gently, she opens her eyes and sits up. She looks over at her convict and saw the concern on her face. "What?"

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep then you started to cry and kept saying different names. I only recognized Vee's and Kaiden's. Who is Johnny and Becky, and why were you crying anyway?" Lenn wiped her tear stained eyes and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Their were Rebecca and John Shepard. They were my older sister and my little brother." she sniffled and continued "I was dreaming about Mindior. I dreamt that I was my 11 year-old self again. I was hunched over just crying for my mother, Becky, and Johnny. When suddenly they stood up and had this angry glare in their eyes. They asked why I was finally with them only to leave again. They were talking about Heaven. When I died I saw them all waiting for me I ran to them and embraced all of them and I was happy. I was about to tell them how much I missed them when all of a sudden I am pulled away from them. I saw the looks they gave me before I woke up the first time and I didn't see them again when Wilson injected the sedative. In my dream I was my small twiggy self again and I was a scared little kid. Then out of nowhere Vee and Kaiden appeared. Kaiden looked so pissed he was never like that towards me. He asked why I left him behind to defend the nuke while I saved Ashley. I told him that if I was able I would save he too, he seemed to relax. Then I looked at Vee and all I saw was sadness because she was always trying to keep from having those kinds of dreams again and to tell you the truth this is the first time I had it since Kaiden's death. At first I was crying because I thought I had disappointed them. They thought I forgot and don't miss them, but I miss them all and I am lucky enough to at least remember the way each of them looked before their deaths. Yea know what, Vee had asked me this question and I think she was talking a promise I made before we left Earth." Jack just stared and nodded waiting for her to continue...

"I made a promise to Vee what seems like a lifetime ago, at the time I was 17 and I was dating a girl named Teagan. She was my first girlfriend." she sighed again and shifted it get comfortable again "Anyway let's just say the bitch shattered my already wounded heart and of course Vee was right there to pick up the pieces and put it back together again. Well about three weeks of moping around she had enough, so she sat me down and made me promise that if I ever found the 'one' for me, I was to everything in my power to keep them from the same fate as my family. So far I have been able to that promise, saving you from falling off the platform."

"Before you continue, what did happen between you and Teagan that made you call her a bitch?"

"Well you know how most of the places on Earth are slums?" Jack nodded "Well you see there is a lot of crime in those areas, I was lucky the Alliance set me and Vee in a nice part of town, it had very little crime. But anyway I had started to date Teagan near the beginning of my junior year. She had blond hair and she had a pixie cut, her ears were pierced from the lobe all the way to the very tip, snake bite piercings on her lips, and deep blue eyes. Let's just say you are defiantly not my first rebel but you are defiantly my last, for my whole junior year we were inseparable. She's the one I use to cut class with to make out under the bleachers, but she did live in the slums and I guess the lure of the underground clubs and drugs became irresistible. After that first year she started to get into more trouble and was always late for school. The both of us were trying to graduate, she wanted to be a guitar player and she could have been accept to one of the best schools of music if she didn't turn into the shell of the person I once loved."

"When did you finally break up?"

"It was senior year and she had missed a full week of school and she hadn't returned any of my calls and I started to get worried. So I went to her home, when I got there I knocked on the door, I heard her ask who it was and I told her and asked if I could come in. As soon as she opened the door and let me look at her I knew she was on something. I sat down with her next to me, I asked why she hadn't been to school and she said she hadn't been feeling good. I looked her straight in her eyes and told her to never, **EVER** lie to my, I said I knew she was, told her that since I lived with Vee for almost seven years she had taught me a thing or two about what is and isn't a lie. I told her to give me the stuff she was taking and knowing that I wouldn't give up she handed me some Red Sand, oh girl was I furious I yelled at her, I told her she was better than that. I said to her that she could reach her dreams, that she could get out of that place. Then I took it to the bathroom and I flushed it. She got violent and I dodged her punch then I pinned her on the floor, She didn't struggle for long because she hadn't left her apartment for days so she was really weak. The reason why I hate her so much is because at one point I actually saw a future with her, I was head over heels for her. From that day on Teagan just got worse."

"What happened?"

"She died about a month after our fight from a drug overdose. That was what really hurt the most. I let her in just like I let you in the only difference between the two of you is, you my love let me in as well where as she locked me out. She could have been so much more but the slums just sucked her in. So I guess she was the first person I couldn't save and that's what shattered my heart, the fact that I couldn't help her. Now let's get back on topic, like I said at first I was crying in fear from seeing the anger on the faces of their destroyed bodies but by the end they became tears of joy, because they knew I can't be with them yet and their okay with that." Lenn smiled and hugged her love and whispered into her ear "And they know I wouldn't skip out on life for anything in the galaxy."

"That sounds like one hell of a dream, but why have it now of all times?" she asked.

"Well sometimes when I drink I get weird and depressing dreams that would always find my smallest fear and makes it way worse."

"And... Why now?"

"It's because of you. I have a small fear that if I slip up when the Reapers finally attack, I will lose you forever and even worse to tell Kallen that I fucked up is unbearable. I actually did have a dream after the base was gone. When you had gone down to grab some food for us, I dozed off for a few moments. I was back on that platform, I heard you scream and I jump to try and grab you before you went over again but this time I didn't make it and I watched as you disappeared along with the Reaper. The next time I know I woke up screaming 'no' it scared the ever loving shit out of me. But I wasn't ready to tell you yet, with it so fresh in my head. I have had it locked away for months now, I think the only reason why for it was because last night when your mom and I were in the hall after she gave me the bag she made me promise to bring you home alive and in one piece and I am going to keep that promise because for the first time in sixteen years, I finally have a real family again and I refuse to lose you like everyone else because if I did, it would destroy me. You have had just as big of an impact on my life like I have on yours if not yours is way bigger. I was able to show emotions to you that haven't seen the light of day in years. Even my smile if you ever see a poster of me out there I'm only making a smirk and if I did smile it was forced so I could keep control. But when you smile there is no more pain in your eyes and that's what makes me smile."

"Well that's deep for a 3 o'clock in the morning chat."

"Oh, you should have seen me on Earth as a teen. I was a sucker for classic romance novels that was sometimes really deep, I would read anything ranging from young adult to some stuff that would make Samara blush with embarrassed, I know it made Liara do it."

"If you did that you better hope it is not against her code, and how in the hell did you get Liara to read one." Shepard snickered thinking back to the memory. "After Saren's death my grew got a week off and one day I was walking with her, Tali, and Ashley when we came across a small book store and I dragged them inside since it had been so long since I enjoyed a good smutty book. So Ash sat down with a book of poems no surprise right, Tali had picked up a book that showed the evolution of our ships. Liara didn't know what to she wanted to read, so from a list of what I have personally read I gave her the dirtiest one I could remember while I sat down with a favourite Moon Gazers by a 21st century writer named Mari Mancusi it only has one 'scene' in it that gets a little toasty but it's a good over all."

"How did Liara react to it?"

"She almost fainted from all the scenes in it. Ash picked it up and read the title, she got so pissed at me. I was laughing so hard that if I didn't stop, me and Liara would have been twins."

"What did Ash do?"

"She yelled at me, threw the damned thing at my head which hit me here dead center." She said pointing to the spot between her eyebrows. "And I fell on my ass and continued to laugh while she yelled at me. But you see she didn't realize that inside the book I had placed a note to Liara saying she should use some of the stuff inside the book to ask Ashley out since she was too chicken to make the first move. She actually had told me that she was going to ask Ash out on a date but our vacation got cut short, and I... kinda died. Oh well, that is going to be a thing of the past soon." Lenn said. A few moments of silence then Lenn suddenly smiled and turned to Jack, "Hey if Liara doesn't want to come with us willingly do you want to help me kidnap her? Feron said she probably won't come and he said he would gladly help get her off that damned ship and take over until after our wedding, but he won't have to if Tali's device3 works. Plus some of her resources are great for planning small discrete events like our wedding. No news media in sight."

"That sounds perfect." Jack smiled then she grimiced "Am I going ti have to wear a dress?"

"You know I have been thinking really hard on that and this is what I have been thinking. I would like you to wear a dress but before you say anything hear me out. I do want you to wear a white dress wedding dress but you get to pick out the one your most comfortable in, once you find the one you like, you can wear a pair of shorts underneath. You can't wear pants because I am speaking from experience it is really hard to put on the thing with them on. I know because I went to my Junior Prom with shorts under my dress. Also you can wear boots but as much as I love the pair you have, you have to get a new pair, I recommend knee highs."

"What's wrong with my combat boots?"

"Sweeetie you wear them everywhere! Their so stained from our adventures that even the stains have stains. Plus mud, blood, and all that fun stuff kinda clash with a white dress."

"What about you, are you going to wear one?" Lenn giggled a little, "No I will be in my Alliance uniform, or my Dress Blues as Hackett calls them."

"Then why do I have to wear a dress?" Jack whined making Lenn giggle more, "I have two reasons; Number one is because I am a Marine and your commander so what I say goes. And the second reason is a little something i like to call Karma. Pay back is a Bitch, my love, I'm getting back at you for teasing me that time when I had to wear that dress for Kasumi's heist while in heels. Just be happy I willing to let you wear dress boots instead of heels. It is also a mercy for our Miri. She won't have to deal with you, because she is the only one who could teach you, well besides your mom, but she doesn't strike me as a high heel person and neither does your sister."

"Fine." Jack said with a pout. Lenn smiled, kissed her, and said "It's still night time so come and cuddle with your teddy bear." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her 'teddy's' neck and rested her head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Here you go guys. In the next chapter Lenn will talk more about her family, explain more about the Mystery woman, and get Liara and Freon on the Normandy. Oh and of course some shopping Drama. don don donnnn!<p>

Anyways love you guys. Keep the comments and Reveiws coming and Ideas are welcome as well. I can help from Keep the story from becoming too dry.

Losa136


	9. Preparations Part 2

**Preparations Part 2**

The next morning came and Lenn smiled as the artificial light streamed into the room, that smile quickly disappeared as she felt a wetness on her shoulder where Jack's head laid. Confused as to why her ex-con was crying she gently sat up so she could look at her. Jack noticed to movement but refused to look at her. Lenn placed her index finger and thumb on Jack's chin and gently turned her head so she could look into Jack's dark brown eyes. She sees the watery glaze in them and the tear trails on her cheeks. With a voice laced with concern she asked "Sweetie what is the matter?" she pulled her closed to place a small kiss on her lips trying to take away her sadness.

Jack looks down refusing to look her in the eye and says with shame "I-It's n-n-nothing... it's s-stupid."

"Jack you know you can tell me anything, stupid or not." Lenn smiled as she pushed some hair behind her ear and rubbed her back with the other. "Hey remember the rule we made when you started to come up here on a daily basis that only applies for our room and bed."

Jack sighed and she recited that one rule they agreed upon. "I'm not to hold anything back, I'm to speak my mind no matter what it might be and you promised not to judge me as long as I do the same for you."

"That's right. So what is with the tears honey?"

"I wish I could of had Trish's life. When I was a kid hiding under that desk I would dream about have someone there who loved me and thought of me as family, and now I do have it. I have you, mom, Trish, Uncle Zaeed, and everyone else on our squad and crew. While growing up on the run to my late teens all I wanted was to be loved but, by then I had already been through so much pain that I had given hope. That was mostly why I reacted to you the way I did when I come aboard. I thought you were just going to use me just like the rest. But this..." pointing to Lenn and herself then to the entire ship, "...I have never had before and I never thought I deserved it after all I have been through and done." She began to tear up again Lenn bought her into a hug and continued to rub her back and pulled her around so her whole body rested against hers.

With a soothing tone she said "That's where your wrong, love. You do deserve this more than anyone in the Galaxy. You spent most of your life on the run going from one shit situation to another. You did what you had to do, to survive out there by yourself, but now that is no longer true Jack. Your not alone any more, you have me, your family, and our friends and together we all walk the same path, we are always catching the ones that trip only to help them back up and continue forward."

"Your right Lenn, as always." Lenn brought a hand to Jack's cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"I won't think any less of you if you cry, you've done it many time already and I have always right here to dry them. This is our spot, our escape from the pain of our past in hopes of a better future. So just let them fall I promise it will make you feel better." Jack nodded and resumed her silent sobs into Lenn's neck while she rubbed her back in calming circles as she whispered into her ear that everything will be okay, and told her the one thing that made Jack smile when she cried that was that everyone still saw her as the badass biotic and it wouldn't effect her rep, and as always Lenn felt Jack smile against her neck and she smiled as well.

Jack was finally able to get herself under conrol when she looked up at her love with watery eyes and said in a hoarse whisper, "Thank you." Lenn's smile widen and kissed her on the forehead and held her closer. She looked over to Jack's baby book and a memory of Mindoir popped into her head. Some time after she had became a spectre, she had been contacted by Anderson and was told that the Alliance had acquired something from her home colony. When she arrived she found out that they had found the time capsule that she and her siblings had buried in their backyard. It had just been reburied after Johnny's birthday like they did after each of their birthdays until each of them had turned eighteen. They had planned to dig it up for the last time when John turned thirty.

She smiled, looked at her cuddle monster, and asked "Hun would you like to see something I have never shown anyone, not even Ashley?" She nodded and Lenn untangled herself and walked over to her closet. Reaching up to the top shelf she grabbed a medium sized trunk and brought it to the edge of their bed. Jack crawled over and watched as Lenn took off the lid to show her the contents inside. Jack eyes widen as she looked at what was inside. There was a few data pads, some toy ships, a corsage, and a whole bunch of other things. She looked up at Lenn waiting for an explanation, which Lenn noticed and spoke. "This is a Time Capsule me and my siblings had started after Johnny turned two. Each year on each of our birthdays we would add something that would signify that year and update these date pads and then rebury it. The plan was each of us would stop putting things inside when each of us turned eighteen and it was to stay buried until Johnny turned thirty. When that day came we would dig it up for the last time and think about our time together as kids. Also to think of the memories attached to them, like this for example..." she pointed to the corsage, "That's Becky's corsage from her prom. her date was able to get it in her favourite colour, pastel pink, which is somewhat too girly for me but it had her bouncing up and down until she got in the car, and this...," picking up the data pads "Has picture of just me up until the attack. The others are of just Becky, John, and the last one has pictures of the three of us. It mostly has ones of just me and my sister since John was only 5 and Becky was going to be 17 the next month the attack happened."

She turned on the data pad and flicked through the pictures until she found one she liked and handed it to Jack. "This was taken on my eleventh birthday. I ate a lot of chocolate cake and regretted the next day when I woke up that morning with a sore stomach and a tooth ache from all the sugar. Have you ever had chocolate before, and not the imitation stuff from the Citadel but straight from Earth." Jack shook her head, "Well we're going to have to fix that. No peeking baby." She got up again but this time she walked over to her bed stand and pulled out the bottom drawer and began to rummage through it. Finally finding her tin she pulled out a piece and walked back to sit next to Jack. "This is my personal stash, Liara knows I love it as much as she does so she put in a special request to have some sent to the citadel for me to pick up. She's a good friend to have even though she still has a hard time understanding our race. Now close your eyes and open your mouth." Jack rolled her eyes but did so, Lenn placed the piece into her mouth. "Now chew." Jack did so, suddenly her eyes shot open it was sweet but not overly so and it was creamy. "Mmmm... that's good."

"It's even better with other stuff."

"You know we have to get ready soon, right?" Jack asked, Lenn sighed and nodded knowing she had to check on everyone before they arrived. "Yeah let's get showered and prepare for our arrival. Oh, by the way , how are you feeling, any throbbing at all?"

"Nope, I'm all good."

"That good, come on let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in engineering Tali and Trish where having a conversation of their own. Trish is working on the console next to Tali when she spoke up. "This sucks, I just started to get to know you and now I will have to leave again."<p>

"I know... I think it...sucks... as well but, it's not all bad. We can still talk as much as you want." Tali replied with a sigh and tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but it's not the same and you know that's true." Trish sighed.

"I know it is but, there is not much we can do." Tali stopped what she was doing and turned and leaned against her console, Trish mirrored her and noticed that she was sadden by that fact and she continued "I work for Shepard and it's not the safest job in the galaxy but she needs me here, I will miss having someone to tinker with." Trish looked down at the floor growing even more sad by the minute but then she suddenly had a light bulb moment and gave Tali a smile. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't I ask her if I could stay aboard and work here with you, Ken, and Gabby? That way my mom won't worry, and for those times you get sick don't you think it would be nice to have someone to cuddle with, because even though your suit dulls some of the feeling, having someone there to help by giving you massages might be nice, you know?" Tali thought about it and she noticed the change in her body showing her that it made her happy, and Tali spoke. "Yeah that does sound nice but I can't be selfish we have to talk to Lenn, your sister, and your mom first. What do you think they will say?"

"Me and Jack haven't gotten really close yet to know what she's thinking, as for my mom I think she will be a little sad to see me go because all my life she kept me close to her at all times, she told me how she 'lost' Jack. She always had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't die that day, but that she was taken and she couldn't do anything about it. The doctor disappeared after Jack's 'check up'. When I was little there were times I would come out of my room to see her in her room with her back facing me and I would know she was crying. A few months after my dad left I thought she was still upset about him leaving, I sat next to her on the bed and noticed the box that had Jack's locket inside was in her hands. I had asked what was inside and she said 'This is your big sisters locket, she died a few years before you were born. She didn't even have the chance to start living, the element zero was to much for her body. The doctor had asked me if they could examine her body and like an idiot I trusted him. She was perfectly healthy even if she showed signs of being a biotic.' I saw how sad and worried she was she told me. That's why I never argued with her when she had me train when she found out I was a biotic as well. But in my heart I love to tinker as much as you do. If you could have seen my room back on Eden Prime, you would walk in and see half of it was clean with my bed against the wall. But the other half looked, for a lack of a better term, like a tornado hit it. That side had all my tools, mountains of spare parts, a small vid screen, and a reasonably sized desk. I think you would be in heaven with all the parts I had in there."

"I think I would be in as you say, heaven, no doubt. Hmmmm... maybe you should talk to your mom first before asking Lenn. Even though your an adult she would be worried about you, but I think she might relax a little knowing that your here with Jack, Lenn, and I." She reached out to grab her hand to give it a gentle squeeze when suddenly the door behind them. There Jack and Lenn entered with the two of them giggling about a story Lenn was telling with her one arm wrapped around Jack's waist. Lenn looked at the two of them with a knowing smile and a nod which caused to both of them to blush and for Tali to twiddle her fingers. "Tali did you finish that thing we were talking about for Liara?"

"Yes Lenn, I did. I was able to finish earlier than I had expected since Trish has been down here helping me."

"That excellent, Ash will definitely thank you for this."

"Is she still trying to 'Hook up' as you say with her?"

"Tali they have already slept together, I should know I let them have my room when we went to Ilos. But they never got the chance to go on a real date together. You remember how Liara was when she first came aboard. As for Ash all I can say is shes a Williams to the core."

Jack looks at her sister and noticed her fidgeting. "Trishiana what's wrong, do you have something bugging you?" She looks up and scowled at the use of her full name and Jack glares back and says, "Well do you?"

Trish sighed and looked at Lenn. "Lenn I want to join your crew and work down here with Tali."

"WHAT?" Lenn and Jack said in unison. "You are aware that this ship will very soon be going against the reapers and Tali is going to be out in the field with Jack and me. Not to mention your mother is already on my ass about keeping your sister safe even though she doesn't need it, well most of the time anyways." Jack glares up at Lenn.

"Hey don't look at me like that Jack, how many times did I have to save your ass because you left yourself open? I believe I'm it's about thirty or forty so far. But with both of you aboard I think she will skin me alive, have me stuffed and mounted if I didn't bring both of you back."

"Look Trish, I know you have a thing with Tali and in all honesty she deserves it after losing her dad and was almost exiled by her own people, and I also know you are a powerful biotic as well as a amazing tech, but do you even know how to shoot a gun?" Jack asked, Trish knew why Jack was concerned but she just smiled and replied.

"Sis because of the power of your biotics, you were taken from our mother and she was told you were dead. But when I too started to show the same signs I got my amp and mom had me start my training right away. She had me privately tutored for my for biotics, at thirteen I stated Karate and learned how to apply my biotics to it, I believe it is similar to what Samara uses, and at eighteen I started a military styled type of training where I would field strip, clean and reassemble all sorts of guns and when I finished I got to go test fire them at the local range. So I know my way around a them."

"Have you talked to mom about this, because I think she's going to be upset."

"Jackie of course she's going to be upset, her youngest daughter wants to follow her sister into hell. I want to help and not be cooped up in some safe house worrying whether or not that you, Tali, Lenn, or Uncle Zaeed are going to survive. Besides she can't complain about it because I have done everything I could do so she wouldn't have to shed more tears for the lose of both of us."

"Yeah I guess your right, I just can't help but feel guilty for it."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked Lenn, who knew what she was going to say, so she gently squeezed her hand to which she nodded, "I mean you wouldn't have had to go through everything you did if I wasn't as powerful as I am."

"Then I would have been the one they would have experimented on sis, and even though we are similar in many ways I would not have lasted as long as you did. Mom told me that you were always the fighter, if I was to become you, I would either be dead or locked in some random insane asylum. Shoulda, coulda, wouldas' have never done anyone any good and you know it. If you hadn't become what you are now you would not have never met Lenn and been able to go on this mission, instead you would be like the poor saps on every planet. Completely unaware of what's coming for us and I for one, am not just going to sit on my ass waiting for them to come and not be able to fight them. That's why I want to join you guys here on the Normandy not just because I have strong feelings for Tali although that is an added bonus." she said with a wink towards Tali which made her blush behind her helmet, Lenn smiled at seeing the same fire in Trish that was also within her Jack.

"You gave a compelling argument Trish. I can respect that so I will tell you this. Talk to your Mother and get her opinion and as I said before, it is very dangerous aboard this ship, trouble has a way of finding me and I know you are able to handle yourself. You should if you haven't already, should at least talk to Gabby, and stay away from Ken if you know what's good for ya, the man can talk your ear off. The only time that he shuts up is when Gabby is making out with him at least thats what I know of." They all look over to see the two engineers across the room blush. "Yeah I know about you two be together. I don't care as long as you get your work done right and you keep the PDA at a reasonable level okay?" They nodded and went back to work, "Well just remember what I said, but now we have to go talk to Miranda to see what she found out about our little 'guest'. Come along dear."

"Okay see you later Lenn." Tali said and then turned to Trish, "Let's give them a head start and we will head up to talk to Kallen." Trish nodded and reached for Tali's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Soon Jack and Lenn arrived at Miranda's door, when they looked down they noticed the pad was red indicating that it was locked. Lenn smirked and turned to Jack and whispered "Wait here I want to make sure of something." As she walked away and over to Life Support that housed their local Drell assassin, she walked into the room and just as she thought Thane was nowhere to be seen. 'Guess that explains why he was so tired the other day. Miri most have been off her rocker and higher than a kite.' She thought to herself, as she reappeared from around the corner and came to stand next to her fiancé with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. "EDI."

"Yes Lenn?"

"Please tell Miranda and Thane to report to the Mess Table in ten minutes."

"But commander why do that when your right there?"

"I call it pay back for when all the time I wanted just lay in my cabin and relax with Jack and she would interrupt us, it is really frustrating. Besides I don't want her to any more embarrassed than she is going to be when she finds out I know." Jack and Lenn giggled softly.

"Very well Commander, relaying the message now. Anything else ma'am?"

"That's all EDI."

"Logging you out." They were still giggling as they walked into the mess hall and grabbed some food and sat at the main table beside each other. The ten minutes passed and on the dot the door to Miranda's office/ quarters open showing a blushing XO and a clearly flustered Drell, they walked over to the table and sat down.

"Okay, before we start talking about the agent, how in the hell did you know that the both of us were in my room?" Miranda asked, as her face reddened even more now she was doing a good impersonation of a ripe tomato.

"Well remember when Jack got that really bad hangover." they nodded "Well I first figured it out when I came down here to make some of Ash's special hangover ramen, I noticed that your door was locked and since it takes a while to make I had Gardner keep an eye on it while I took the chance to check on everyone since I wasn't able to do it the night before, because I had to drag 'Batgirl' here to bed, which that in itself is not an easy feat. I started by checking on Jacob and found him and Kasumi still passed out on the Armory floor, Mordin was in his lab taking a nap. Then I went down stairs and found Zaeed on his cot with his_ Jessie_ cradled in his arms, I guess he was dreaming about when he was actually able to use it. Ken and Gabby went to the crew quarters and I found Garrus and Grunt helping Tali with the symptoms she got when we left the base. They borrowed Jack's cot and Garrus was holding her down when Grunt attached the antibiotics to her helmet. Poor Garrus looked like he was riding a bull, by the way Tali was bucking and struggling. I knew she was going to do that, because when we got back from the Alliri she asked me to help her take it. I was curious about the thick green liquid and I took a wiff of it and almost passed out. I feel bad for Tali she has to drink that shit. Yuck! Anyways, then I came back up here Samara was in her room meditating and when I went to Life Support I found the room to be empty and I know he doesn't leave this deck unless Mordin wanted samples or he is out with us on a mission.

So I figured one of you finally got the courage to make the first move. After Jack's hangover disappeared we came down here together and I noticed that your door was still locked and if it was quite enough out here, I swear I could hear a very faint but very girly giggling coming from inside. It also kinda sounded like you're higher than a fucking kite, and you wanted to get out of your room but I'm guessing Thane didn't even let you get pass your desk because, and I'm guessing from what I know about the chemical that your race produces Thane, I know the only way she would get that way is only when you were getting, erhm... intimate for the lack of a better term so if you had managed to get out you would be stark naked and as much as the crew would have loved that, I think of you as a sister Miri, but that is one image that should remain in Thane's mind. When I came by later that day I figured you finally fell asleep, because he was out here making something to eat. I don't think you noticed at the time Thane but when I came over to grab some food for myself and Jack you were breathing slightly harder than usual." She paused and purposefully waited until Miranda had taken a sip of her tea before she said "It was either that or you_ Miss Lawson_ are a Hell Cat in the sheets or it could have been both." That made Miranda choke on her tea and caused Jack to do the same on her pancakes. This made Lenn laugh really hard as she rubbed the ex-cons back while she got a death glare from her while Thane did the same and asked in a worried tone.

"Siha, are you okay?"

Miranda had finally got control of her breathing, "Yes dear, I'm okay but I think some of my tea went down the wrong tube. It also seems we can't hide this from you Lenn."

"Hey like I said when we got back from rescuing my mom and sister, you can't pull the wool over Lenn's eyes. Let me tell you, there had been times when I tried and failed miserably." Jack said in a raspy tone from accientadently inhaling her breakfast. Lenn giggle when she suddenly remembered what Thane had told them when he joined them. "Miri just so you know I support your relationship with Thane 100% but he did inform you right?"

"Thane has explained it to me already and we are taking this one day at a time."

"That's good, so congrats on finally finding so one to love Miri, by the way Thane I think you should got talk to Mordin about your Kepperal Syndrome. I know the Hanar are smart people but if it's taking this long maybe he might be able to come up with something faster. The way I figure, the development of the cure on Kahje will take a long time because it's government funded and I happened to have been putting half of what we have sold of the unused minerals and equipment into a special account that I set up for Mordin. So money won't be an issue I want you to have a chance at a life that has both Miranda and Kolyat. I believe it shouldn't take him long to find one with that hamster like brain of his, hell when he noticed how close Tali and Trish have gotten since she got here he has been working on something so Tali won't have to wear her suit when she's on board here or at the Flotilla."

"I will have to talk to him later, thank you Shepard." He replied as he grabbed Miranda's hand, interlocking their fingers, smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay, now since that's out of the way, what were you able to dig up Miri?"

"As I had suspected she was indeed a sleeper who would only become active when Kallen was contacted by Jack. They had expected you to try and find them when you turned 18 or at least begin the process, but because, and sorry for being blunt, you spent more time causing trouble or, more or less, getting into trouble and your various other activities meant that you never really used your omni-tool and since the people you encountered during that time generally had location blockers, you made it really hard for them to tract you down, well of course until you ended up in a cryo chamber at Purgatory and then finally here with us. But as you said before they weren't expecting the commander to come with you, and they didn't even realized how much you changed since Lenn freed you. I believe that if she had given you the data when you were the 'pissed off at the galaxy' Jack and you had decided to go alone that woman would have tried to gain your trust and even if you refused she would have still tried to use you as a tracking beacon to come after all of us on the squad, the crew, and even the ship itself to destroy us." Jack was starting to lose her temper she was clenching her hand and releasing them again, Lenn grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit on her lap as she pulled her closer she reached up with her left hand and massaged the back of her neck. Jack instantly calmed, leaned back, and rested her head on Lenn's shoulder.

Lenn continued this as she asked "Did she have anything on her?"

"Yes Tali found an OSD which had some data on Kallen but almost twice as much on Trish, from what I read, they know she is a biotic and that she has the same level of power as you sans Teltin. But what I have found most both shocking and appalling was, that they were planning on restarting the project on a new planet. Since you ended up turning Teltin into a crater of molten rock, and there is something else... Uhm, Lenn do you think you tighten your grip on Jack I don't want her to shoot or beat the agent for what I am about to say?" Lenn nodded as she pulled Jack as close to her as she could and Jack allowed it because she heard the under laying tones of anger and disgust in Miranda's voice. Miri took a deep breath to try keep her own biotics from flaring up. She looked Jack straight in the eye and began to tell her, "Guess who was going to be the new Subject Zero?"

* * *

><p>Ooooo. Cliff hanger can you guess who was to replace Jack?<p>

Please R&R


End file.
